Lean On Me
by mars2192
Summary: My first fic! Mason, Elliot and Olivia rely on each other to get through the tough times in their lives. Chap 21 now up! R
1. Prologue

**Untitled (for now)**

**Disclaimer:** Please don't sue me! I'm not stealing these characters! I'm just having fun!

**A/N**: This is my first fic so please be kind when you review. I thought of an Olivia/Mason/Elliot based fic because no one else seems to have. Anyway I'll give it a shot. In this fic I'm making Olivia and Mason twins and best friends with each other and with Elliot, who they have known all their lives. And all three are the same age roughly. I'm not sure where I'm going with this so feel free to make suggestions. If anybody could help me out with a title that would be great! Well read and review!

**Summary:** Elliot McFarland, Mason Walker and Olivia Walker rely on each other to get through the tough times in their lives

Now in her teens, she remembered the pain of her childhood. The tough times. The sad times. The scared times. The dark times. The more she thought about it, the more it upset her. But the more she thought about it, the more she was thankful for the two most important people in her life. Her brother, Mason, and her best friend, Elliot.

If it wasn't for them, she wondered how she would have made it through.

-

Now in his teens, he remembered the pain of his childhood. The tough times. The sad times. The scared times. The dark times. The more he thought about it, the more it upset him. But the more he thought about it, the more he was thankful for the two most important people in his life. His best friends, Mason and Olivia.

If it wasn't for them, he wondered how he ever would have made it through.

-

Now in his teens, he remembered the pain of his childhood. The tough times. The sad times. The scared times. The dark times. The more he thought about it, the more it upset him. But the more he thought about it, the more he was thankful for the two most important people in his life. His sister, Olivia and his best friend, Elliot.

If it wasn't for them, he wondered how he ever would have made it through.

-

**Please read and review- I'm not sure this is going to work but I'll try it anyway!**


	2. Walkers Meet McFarland

A/N: Okay here's chapter one. Hope you enjoy! This is where Mason, Elliot, and Olivia meet for the first time. Here goes! 

'Olivia, Mason, you guys ready for your first day at pre-school?' Stanley Walker yelled up stairs to the five-year-old twins. The nerves were running through him like poison. The thought of his two tiny babies (as they still seemed to him) not being in the Park Avenue penthouse scared him but this was what needed to be done. He guessed every father felt like this at this time.

'I can't find my shoes!' Little Mason Walker tumbled down the stairs.

'I can't do my hair!' Mason's smaller sister Olivia shouted simultaneously whilst emerging for the bathroom. Although Olivia was no younger than Mason, there was an evident height difference between them.

'Mason, your shoes are by the door. Olivia, get Karen to do your hair for you.' Their father replied.

'Karen, would you do my hair for me please?' Karen was Olivia and Mason's stepmother, although she had, for the most part, brought the twins up as her own.

'Hold on, honey. I'll just finish this call.' Karen answered in a higher pitched voice than usual. As soon as she hung up the phone, Karen turned her attention to Olivia. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Karen was nervous. 'Honey, Auntie Grace, Uncle Will and Uncle Jack just called to wish you and Mason good luck on your first day.' Karen tried to hide her nerves as she did Olivia's hair.

'Will you take us to see them when we get home?' Olivia and Mason were used to visiting their 'relatives' at some point every day so Olivia didn't see why today would be any different.

'Sure, honey, why not? So are you nervous?'

'A little but I'm really excited to make new friends'

---

'Will my daddy be coming to see me at school?' Little Elliot McFarland didn't understand why he didn't know his dad.

'No, I've told you before.'

' Why not?'

'Because he lives in a different country.' Elliot's mother Bonnie fed her son a lie to disguise the truth that he was too young to understand. Secretly she was worried about how the other kids at pre-school would view Elliot because he 'didn't have a daddy'. She remembered how kids teased her because she didn't have a mummy and she didn't want the same thing to happen to Elliot. 'Go and find your shoes and then I'll take you to meet your new friends' Bonnie tried to hide her fear from her overly excited son.

---

At the school gates, many parents stood waving to their kids while trying to hide the fact that they were crying. Many kids were trying to convince their parents to not make them go inside. However, the Walker twins and Elliot were all raring to go.

'Okay, so I'll pick you kids up at one o'clock then I'll take you to Auntie Grace's office and your dad will see you tonight.' Karen was doing a much better job than her husband at hiding her emotions.

'Good luck.' was all their father could manage to say.

'Bye Daddy, bye Karen!' the Walker kids squealed simultaneously while running towards the other kids in the playground. Once the kids were away, Karen allowed herself to show her nerves and cry.

Meanwhile just metres away, Elliot was saying goodbye to his mother who was doing nothing but weep.

'Bye Mummy!' Elliot yelled.

'Good luck, son!' Bonnie said in between heavy sobs.

Once Elliot was inside the school gates, Bonnie found a space at the wall nearer to the door that the kids would go through to get to their classes. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

'Need a tissue, honey?' The high-pitched voice seemed to come from no-where.

'Thanks. I'm Bonnie.' Bonnie introduced herself to the woman who was obviously feeling the same as her.

'Karen.' The women shook hands before hugging each other for comfort.

--

In the playground, children were being grouped into their classes. The reality of what was happening was beginning to set in. Nearly all of the children were now crying.

'Honey, are you alright?' Olivia asked the boy standing in front of her, unknowingly picking up her stepmother's habit of referring to everyone as 'honey'.

'Yeah, thanks. I'm Elliot. Hi!' The little boy answered.

'Hi! I'm Olivia and that's my brother Mason.'

'Hey!' Mason was feeling slightly left out.

'Okay, children. It's time to go into class!' A teacher yelled.

'Hey, do you two want to sit next to me?' Elliot already felt as if he was really good friends with these two people.

'Yeah!' The Walker kids accepted the offer. The feeling was mutual between the three of them. The first day at school had barely begun but it was clear that these kids would be very good friends.

A/N: Okay, this was probably a very bad chapter. By the way, I should probably add that I'm Scottish so that's why I spell 'Mummy' with a 'u'. Thanks to Panema for giving me my first EVER review- it was so exciting! Thanks to all4christ0398 as well! Chapter 2 coming soon! Hope you enjoy this one just now though! R and R please! 


	3. A Problem Shared Kinda

**A/N: Enjoy!**

The first day at preschool was going relatively well for all three children. That was until the subject of 'Our Families' reared its head. The class teacher was going round each member of the class and asking them questions about their families. Morning interval was in less than ten minutes time and Elliot secretly hoped that the teacher wouldn't get to him before then so as he would have time to make up a lie about his dad. But to his dismay:

'Elliot, why don't you tell us about your family? What's your Mummy and Daddy's names?' the teacher innocently asked. She had no idea about Elliot's family circumstances.

'My Mummy's name is Bonnie.' Elliot sweetly replied, hoping that only answering one part of the question would pull the wool over the teacher's eyes.

'What's your Daddy's name?' Elliot's plan hadn't worked. All he could do was mumble something in reply.

'I'm sorry Elliot. You're going to have to speak up because nobody else can hear you.'

Elliot braced himself for the other kids reactions. He knew that all the other kids would have daddies. 'I don't have a daddy.' All the other kids gasped in horror at Elliot's confession. Some kids sniggered, and some other kids made snide comments. To Elliot's relief, the bell that signified the beginning of morning interval rang. Elliot was thankful because all he wanted to do right now was be alone. He hadn't realised how different his family was until all the other children gasped.

'Okay children, you can go for your break and we'll find out about everyone else's families when we get back.' The teacher dismissed the class. Elliot was the first one out of the class. He found a seat on the wall at the far end of the playground. It wasn't long before he was approached by two tiny voices.

'You know, we don't have a mummy. Well, not a real one.' Little Mason spoke on behalf of him and sister. Elliot just looked at them to show he was listening.

'We have a stepmummy.' Olivia added. The Walker children didn't really understand what a stepmother was, but they knew that's what Karen was.

'Yeah, so don't feel so bad about not having a daddy.' There was something comforting to Mason about telling this boy whom he barely knew about his and his sister's lives.

'Yeah, because we don't have a mummy.' Elliot let out a little smile. These kids knew how he felt. 'So, do you want to play with the jump ropes?' Olivia offered.

'Yeah, sure!' Elliot was happy to play with people who were in similar circumstances to him. The three kids ran off without a care in the world.

---

One o'clock rolled around, and the kids ran out the doors to find their parents. It was at this point that the children's teacher noticed something special about Mason, Olivia and Elliot. She had, of course, noticed that Olivia and Mason were twins, but she was also surprised by how well the brother/sister duo got along. She also noticed how friendly the Walkers and Elliot were towards each other. They were like adults who had known each other since they were kids. The teacher noticed a weird kind of understanding between them. She watched as the three kids left hand-in-hand, with Olivia in the middle, to find their parents.

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter 2. Everybody's probably going to find this incredibly cheesy! Chapter 3 will be coming as soon as possible but I'm having some trouble uploading and updating so it could be a while. I'll try to be as I can. Anyway, enjoy! R and R! Thanks!**


	4. The Truth Comes Out an: no pun intended

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3. This is set when Olivia, Elliot and Mason are about 10 years old. My timescales according to the show are all out but just bear with me because they need to be in order for the story to work (that's if it does LOL).

At the Walker penthouse, Olivia and Mason were worried. Right now their parents were arguing. It's not like Karen and Stan didn't have the occasional disagreement over something, but now the fights were becoming more frequent, and about more serious issues.

'Do you think they'll ever stop fighting?' Mason questioned his sister, knowing she didn't really know the answer but he just had to get it off his chest. The fear was clearly evident in his voice.

'I don't know, honey. Wanna play with the video games we got for our birthday?' It was the first thing Olivia could think of that would distract them from the bickering adults.

'Yeah, okay.' Mason reluctantly agreed. Right now, anything was better than listening to the horrible shouting coming from downstairs.

---

'Elliot, I need to talk to you. Could you come down here please?' Bonnie couldn't keep the secret in any longer. Elliot was very mature for his age so Bonnie felt that he would be able to handle the truth.

'Be right there!' Elliot was oblivious to what he was about to be told. Bonnie used this time to prepare herself for what his reaction would be. 'What is it, Mum?'

'Sit down please.' Elliot was worried. He had never heard his mum use such a serious tone before. Elliot took a seat and braced himself for what his mum would say. 'It's about your dad. He doesn't live in another country like I told you.'

'Well, then where does he live?' Elliot was slightly confused.

'Let me explain everything first. Well, before you where born, I worked in the New York Family Clinic. Sometimes people go there to have a baby. A lot of the time, women use the sperm donations of other men so they can have a baby.' The recent sex education class was coming back to haunt Elliot, but at least he understood what his mum was talking about. 'Well, ten years ago. I wanted to have a baby really badly. I took one of the donations that the clinic were just about to get rid of, and, well, nine months later I had you.' Elliot could hardly take everything Bonnie was telling him in. A few minutes later, Elliot plucked up the courage to ask his mum questions about his dad.

'Does my dad know about me?' Elliot wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to this question to be.

'No, son. The donations are all anonymous. The people who donate don't get told when their donations have been used.' Bonnie hoped her son would understand.

'Do you know his name?'

'I only know because I dealt with him when he came in to make his donation.'

'Well, what is his name?' Elliot was slightly frustrated at his mum right now. All he wanted was for her to get to the point.

'His name is Jack McFarland.'

---

Three hours later at the Walker penthouse, Karen and Stan were still bickering. Mason and Olivia had tried countless different activities to distract themselves, but none of them had worked. All they could do was listen and hope for the end.

'YOU'RE A COLD HEARTLESS BITCH!' Stan Walker yelled at his wife. Olivia and Mason had never been more terrified in their lives. They both knew about divorce, and they had never thought it would happen to their family, but now they were scared of the possibility.

'GO TO HELL!' With that Karen stormed out of the penthouse. Mason and Olivia heard the door slamming and just looked at each other. The possibility of divorce was becoming all to real now. Mason stood up and walked over to his sister and hugged her. It was the comfort they both needed right now.

---

'Hello, information? Yes, could I have the name and address of a Jack McFarland in Manhattan please?' Elliot had to find his dad. Now that he knew his name, there was no stopping him. 'Okay, so the address is 155 Riverside Drive, Apartment 9A. Okay, thank you very much.' With that, Elliot hung up the phone. He hadn't noticed Bonnie watching him from outside his bedroom door.

'Elliot, what are you doing?'

Elliot looked his mother in the eye and calmly replied: 'I'm going to find my dad.'

**A/N: There's Chapter 3. The Olivia/Mason part is kind of based on how I felt when that happened to me. Thank you to Panema for the kind reviews of the last two chapters! Let me know what you all think. R and R please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

Elliot woke up just as confused as he had been the previous night. He was still reeling from his mum's confession about his dad. What scared him more was that his father lived not too far away. He thought of all the times he could have walked right passed him or been in the same room as him or even spoken to him without even knowing he was his father. Elliot was thankful that he'd agreed to go to the park with Olivia and Mason. He needed someone to talk to, and these were the only people he could trust.

---

Olivia woke up just as worried as she'd been the previous night. She hadn't had much sleep. She'd spent most of the night thinking about her dad and Karen's argument and wondering if Karen had came back home. Olivia hadn't heard the main door opening during the night, so she hoped that Karen had returned during one of the few times she had been asleep.

Mason hadn't had much sleep either. He'd spent most of the night worrying about divorce. His parents' arguments never usually lasted as long as it did the night before. His chain of thought was interrupted by Olivia entering his room.

'Mason are you asleep?' It was clear that Olivia had been sobbing by the sound of her voice.

'No, I'm awake. Do you know if Karen came home last night?'

'I was about to ask you the same question.' That gave Mason his answer.

'Do you think they'll get a divorce?' Mason asked hesitantly after a few minutes silence. Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. In all honesty, she didn't really want to think about that. She'd done that all night. Olivia reached over and hugged Mason. They stayed silent. If either one opened their mouth they just got upset. Their silence was broken by the sound of keys in the door. The two looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Within seconds, they'd both shot down the stairs. When they saw who had came in the door they could only run up to her and hug her.

'Didn't think anybody would be happy to see me.' Karen giggled. Secretly she was glad it was Olivia and Mason who had greeted her at the door rather than Stan.

'Karen where have you been?' Olivia was sobbing with relief. She'd been worried that Karen wasn't going to return at all.

'Honey, I was only at Uncle Jack's. Don't worry; I'm okay. But more importantly, what's wrong with you two?' Karen noticed that both of her stepkids were crying.

'We heard you and Dad arguing last night.' Mason shyly answered.

'Oh, you heard that, huh?'

'Karen, the people across the street could hear you arguing!' Olivia tried to lighten the mood a little. Karen giggled slightly.

'Are you and Dad getting a divorce?' Mason asked the dreaded question.

'Is that what's bothering you two?' Olivia and Mason nodded simultaneously, both with worried expressions on their faces. 'Oh, honey, we're not getting a divorce. We just argued. Everybody does. It's nothing to worry about.' Karen noticed Olivia had tears streaming down her face. 'Honey, come here.' Karen hugged her stepdaughter. 'You want a hug too, honey?' Karen asked Mason with Olivia still clinging to her. Before she knew it, Karen had two ten-year-olds wrapped around her.

'Why did Dad call you a cold heartless bitch?' Olivia innocently asked. She didn't realise what was wrong with what she said.

'He didn't mean it, but I never want to hear you say the 'B' word again.' Karen attempted to tell her stepdaughter off for using foul language.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay, honey. Are you going to let me take my coat off?' Both kids were still clinging to her.

'Do you want breakfast?' Mason offered, although his cooking limit stretched only to toast.

'Sure honey.' Karen smiled at her little stepson.

---

A few hours passed and Olivia and Mason were sitting in the swing park waiting for Elliot. Elliot was dying to talk to someone about his dad. He couldn't arrive at the park quick enough.

'Hey, Elliot! We're over here!' Mason yelled to get Elliot's attention.

'Hey! I've got lots to tell you two' Elliot went on to tell Mason and Olivia, who were like siblings to him, all about what his mum had told him the night before. Olivia and Mason were sometimes shocked by what they were told. All three sat for at least half an hour discussing Elliot's father, oblivious as to who he really was.

'What are you going to do?' Mason was curious about what to do in this situation. He hoped that he would never have to go through it.

'I'm going to find him! This is my dad we're talking about here. I'll get to know my real dad!' Elliot was so excited. He thought back to the time when he was five and had to tell his class that he didn't have a dad. He remembered how his classmates sniggered. He looked forward now to the day when he could tell his classmates that he did in fact have a dad. Then the sudden thought crept into his mind. What would his classmates say if they found out he was the result of a sperm donation. 'Hey, could you two not tell anybody what I just told you?'

'We promise. So are you going just now?' Mason wondered.

'Yeah!' Elliot answered, his voice filled with excitement.

'Do you want us to come with you?' Olivia offered their support. This was a huge thing for Elliot to do.

'No, this is something best done by myself. But thanks anyway. You know, I can always count on you two for support.' Elliot thought of how it had always been that way, ever since they first met.

'Let us know what happened.' Elliot acknowledged Olivia's request with a grin. As Elliot ran out of the swing park, he was stopped by that all too familiar word.

'Honey,' Olivia looked him right in the eye,' good luck.'

'Thanks!' Elliot replied. As he ran off, Mason asked another dreaded question.

'Do you think Elliott will find his dad?'

'Let's just hope so.' Olivia's voice was full of uncertainty.

A/N: There's chapter 4. I don't have a name for this chapter (or the whole fic for that matter. Lol.) If you have any ideas feel free to suggest them. I'm not sure how good this chapter is so, if you find it horrible, I'M SO SORRY! Anyways, enjoy! Or at least try! Lol. 


	6. Meeting Dad

A/N: Here's Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long to get this posted! No Olivia or Mason in this chapter. They'll be back soon though, don't worry! Enjoy!

Elliot stood outside 155 Riverside Drive. He was shaking from nerves. Maybe bringing Mason and Olivia along hadn't been such a bad idea. If he entered this building, he would be meeting his dad within minutes. If he didn't go in, he would have to tell his mum he _failed_. For some reason, he thought as if his mum was _testing _him. He didn't want to give his mum the satisfaction of knowing he couldn't do it. Bonnie had kind of laughed the idea of Elliot going to meet his father off. Elliot decided he had to do this, even if it was just to prove Bonnie wrong. The elevator ride up to the ninth floor only lasted a few seconds, but to Elliot, it seemed like an eternity. As he went to step out of the elevator, a familiar face greeted him.

'Hey, honey.' Karen greeted her stepkids' best friend.

'Hi Karen.' Elliot wondered what she was doing here, not realising she was wondering the same thing. It didn't occur to him that she might know his dad, let alone be best friends with him. He hoped she wouldn't ask his reasons for being in this building.

'Where are Olivia and Mason? I thought they were with you.' Karen queried.

'They're still at the park.'

'Oh, that's fine. I'll see you later honey,' Karen knew it wouldn't be long before she saw him again. Mason and Olivia spent most of their time with him.

'Bye.' Elliot began the short walk towards apartment 9A. Every footstep he took sounded like a boulder hitting the ground from height. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It occurred to him that that knock had probably just changed his life.

'Karen, what did you forget this time?' Jack said in mock sarcasm. He was surprised when he saw a small boy at his door. 'Oh, can I help you?'

'I hope so.' Elliot wondered if he was really speaking to his father for the first time. 'Are you Jack McFarland?' Elliot prepared himself for the answer that could change his life.

'Yeah, why?' Jack was confused.

'You are? Wow!' Elliot's eyes were wide with amazement and excitement. 'Erm, can I come in?' Elliot didn't particularly want to have this conversation out in the hall.

'I suppose.' Jack was still confused and now quite scared. Who was this boy? 'Take a seat.' Jack pointed to his couch. Elliot sat down and quickly worked out the best way to make this revelation.

'Well, did you ever donate your, well,' Elliot hesitated for a second 'stuff to the New York Family clinic about ten or eleven years ago?'

'Yes I did. Why are you asking me this?' Jack was not prepared for what Elliot was about to say.

'Well, long story short,' Elliot wanted to get this part over as soon as possible. 'I'm your son.' Jack's mouth hit the floor. Elliot stood there, hoping he would say something soon. The seconds in which they stood silent felt like hours. Elliot couldn't stand it; he had to break the silence. 'Mr McFarland, I don't want anything from you. I just want to know my dad. If it's fine with you or if you want to, maybe we could hang out sometimes or go to a movie or something. I really want to get to know you.' Elliot was holding back sobs. He hadn't realised how difficult this was. Now that he knew who his dad was, all he wanted to do was hug him, and get to know him and he knew it would kill him if he didn't.

'You're my son?' Elliot only nodded in reply. 'And you really want to get to know me?' Again, Elliot nodded. Jack looked at his son. He remembered the feeling of wanting to know his own dad. He remembered how much it hurt when he found out he was too late to get to know him because he was dead. Jack knew he couldn't turn this boy away. He couldn't let another person feel how he'd felt when he found out he couldn't get to know him. He knew getting to know his son would be tough, but he had to do it. 'So, why don't you tell me about yourself?' Jack took the first step in getting to know the son he never knew he had.

'My name's Elliot.' He began, with the biggest grin on his face.

A/N: Okay, I know it's a bit short. Sorry! I'm not sure about this chapter either, so I'm really sorry if it's bad. Thanks to Panema, all4christ0398 and karengraciewalker for reviewing the last two chapters. Karengraciewalker, I sometimes have the same problem with reviewing and I don't mind that you didn't review earilier. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. And I'll try to make it better than this one lol. Try to enjoy!


	7. Welcome to the Family

A/N: I'm not really sure how this chapter's going to work. I'm going to try my best. Here's chapter 6, enjoy!

Two hours later and Elliot and Jack were still talking; laughing; getting to know each other. But, there was still one important (albeit obvious) thing that Elliot didn't know about Jack. Jack toyed with the idea of telling him now or later. Jack worried that if he told Elliot, he would freak out and then Jack would lose contact with his son. This could not happen, Jack would not let this happen. Ever since he found out he had a son, even though it was only a couple of hours ago, something changed in Jack. He felt very paternal all of a sudden. For some reason, he couldn't wait for Elliot to meet his friends. Well, they were more like family. He almost laughed when he pictured what they would do when he introduced them to Elliot. Karen, he knew, would probably fall out of her chair. Will would probably turn into Karen for a few minutes and have the highest pitched voice in the world, excluding Karen. And Grace, well she would probably stress eat. Jack couldn't wait for that. But, it would just have to wait. Elliot would have to know the truth first.

'Elliot, you had the courage to come and find me, so I guess I need to summon the courage to tell you this.' Jack took a deep breath. 'Elliot, I'm gay.'

'Yeah, thought so!' Elliot did not react in the way Jack expected him to.

'What do you mean 'thought so'?'

'Hello! It's so obvious! You couldn't pass for straight if you tried!' Elliot was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. It was weird how he felt he already knew Jack enough and felt comfortable enough with him to poke fun out of him like that.

Jack joined in with Elliot's laughing. ' Why would I want to try? Hey, you would like something to drink?'

'Yes, please. Dad.' Elliot added after a few seconds.

'Coming right up. Son.'

---

'How do you think Elliot's getting on with his dad?' Mason asked. He and Olivia were still at the park. The park was emptying now. Most of the other kids were going home before it got too dark. It was only 4:00 in the afternoon, but it was December after all.

'Let's hope he's getting on well.' Olivia replied. She was not really paying attention to what Mason asked. She had other things on her mind.

'How do you think Karen's getting on with our dad?' Olivia paid attention to what Mason asked this time. The truth was she wondered the same thing.

'I have absolutely no idea. Maybe we should go home to find out.' Most kids in the park had been dying to go home by this time. They wanted out of the cold. Olivia and Mason, on the other hand, were dreading going home. They hadn't been home since Karen had walked them to the park after she'd returned home after the big fight between her and Stan. Karen and Stan hadn't been in the same room since the previous night, so Mason and Olivia had no idea what to expect.

'Come on. We've gotta go home sometime.' Mason took the first move towards going home.

'Yeah, let's go.' Olivia quickly followed her brother's lead.

---

Less than fifteen minutes later, the Walker children arrived at the front door of their home. Although they did not let on to each other, they were both nervous.

'Here goes!' Mason announced as he opened the front door. Both children let out a sigh of relief when they saw both of their parents sitting down on the sofa in the living room.

'Oh, thank god!' Olivia quietly whispered to Mason. At that moment Karen turned around.

'Hey kids! Don't worry I'm not going anywhere!' Karen tried to reassure them. 'Why don't you two go and change out of your dirty clothes and put some clean ones on because us three are going out.'

'Where are we going?' Mason questioned.

'We are going to Auntie Grace and Uncle Will's house for dinner. Uncle Will said that Uncle Jack's got somebody he wants us to meet.' Karen informed them.

'By that does Uncle Will mean Uncle Jack's got another new boyfriend for everybody to know for two weeks?' Olivia joked. She knew her Uncle Jack too well.

'Probably. Anyway, hurry up. I said we'd be there in half an hour.'

'Why isn't Dad coming too?' Mason suddenly thought that them going out was a plan for Stan to move out while they weren't there.

'Dad's got a business meeting.' Karen saw the fear in Mason's eyes. 'Don't worry, he's not going anywhere either.' Karen hugged her stepson. With that, Mason hurried to get ready. They always loved visiting their 'family'.

---

Mason, Karen and Olivia arrived at Apartment 9C of 155 Riverside Drive. Mason knocked on the door, unaware that his and his sister's best friend were only a few feet away in the apartment opposite. Unsure if the occupants of 9C heard his knock, Mason knocked on the door again.

'Come in!' a voice shouted from inside. Olivia and Mason hurried to enter. 'Hello! Are my two favourite people going to give me a hug? Come here!' Grace invited. She loved her assistant's stepchildren. Olivia and Mason gave their Auntie Grace a hug. Grace wasn't really their aunt, but she was the closest thing to it. 'Where have you two been today? Hey Karen!'

'We were at the park all day? Where's Uncle Will?' Olivia was startled when Will appeared as if out of nowhere from behind the kitchen counter.

'I'm over here! Come and give me a hug too!' Mason and Olivia went to hug the closest person they had to an uncle as well as Jack.

'When's Uncle Jack getting here?' Mason questioned.

'I'm not sure. Shouldn't be too long though. Hey, Karen! Do you know who we're supposed to be meeting today?' Will questioned their stepmother. Karen was usually the best source of information when it came to anything involving Jack.

'I don't know. He didn't even phone me or anything today.' This left Karen confused.

'He usually tells you everything. This is quite weird.' Grace commented.

'Well I guess we'll all find out soon enough.' Will answered. 'Why don't you two take your seats in time for dinner?' Will instructed the two ten-year-olds who were standing beside him.

---

Unknown to the five people inside 9C, Jack and Elliot were standing outside the door just about to enter. Both were nervous. Jack was about to tell the closest people to him that he was a father. He would also have to explain the whole 'New York Family Clinic' story to them. That wouldn't be easy. Elliot was nervous because he was about to meet the people his dad called his family, unaware as to who was really inside.

'Are you sure you wanna do this?' Jack checked with his son for the last time.

'Yes, I am. But more importantly, are you?' Elliot could tell Jack was more nervous than he was. Jack simply smiled and then opened the door.

'Hola! Who's all here?' Jack made his entrance, followed by Elliot. Olivia turned round from her chair.

'Hey Uncle Jack! Hey Elliot, what are you doing here? I thought you were away to meet your da- oh my god!' Olivia had put two and two together and came up with four. 'Is this your dad?' Will, Grace and Karen looked at each other with confused expressions. Mason, however, was just as shocked as Olivia was. He knew what was going on.

'Yes he is. Why?' Elliot didn't realise what the big deal was.

'Oh my god, I can't believe your dad is my Uncle Jack!' Olivia was horrified.

'Jack, who is this?' Will questioned.

'Well, guys. I'd like you all to meet Elliot. My son.' Jack proudly announced. Will, Grace and Karen reacted exactly as he had thought they would.

'Wow, I thought you were joking when you said how they would react!' Elliot laughed.

'How the hell can you have a son?' Will's voice had gone up at least two octaves.

'Well, long story short. I made a donation to the New York Family Clinic and Elliot's mother used it.' Jack answered in the simplest way possible.

' Olivia, I can't believe that our best friend's dad if our gay Uncle Jack!' Mason was laughing at the extremely strange set of circumstances.

'Join the club! What's for dinner or has Auntie Grace already eaten it?' Olivia asked.

'Hey!' Grace yelled

'Sorry Auntie Gracie! Just kidding.'

'Well, Elliot I hope you like spaghetti.' Will answered Olivia's earlier question.

'I sure do!' Elliot liked all of the people in the room.

---

An hour or so and two plates of spaghetti (rather four plates for Grace) later, everybody was still sitting at the table when Will mentioned an outing for them all to the Christmas Market in Central Park.

'That sound like fun! When can we all go?' Mason was excited about the idea.

'How about next weekend?' Grace suggested. Everybody agreed.

'Does that include me?' Elliot shyly asked.

'Of course it does!' Will answered.

'Welcome to the family, honey!' Karen added.

'Elliot, as your best friends we should warn you.' Mason began. 'This is the maddest family in the world! Dysfunctional doesn't even begin to describe us lot!'

'Yeah, they'd have to come up with a whole other word for us!' Olivia joked.

'Welcome and good luck!' Grace also joked. Elliot was so happy. He didn't think he'd ever been made so welcome before.

**A/N: That was a long chapter! It took up four and a half pages on Microsoft Word! Panema, all4christ0398 and karengraciewalker thank you for reviewing, as you always do! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy!**

A few weeks had passed since Elliot first met Jack, who turned out to be his best friend's uncle, and the rest of his friends. Things were going well for him. Elliot really felt as if he had a real family, instead of only having a mum. He found himself addressing Will, Grace and Karen as Uncle or Aunt. He loved being able to say to Olivia or Mason 'Are you going to Auntie Grace's office after school?' or being able to ask 'Are you going to Central Park with Uncle Will at the weekend?' It made him feel as there was always somebody he could turn to if he needed it. It made him feel happy.

---

Things were also looking up for Olivia and Mason. Karen and Stan's arguments were becoming less and less frequent. They no longer woke up wondering if it would be today that they would be told about divorce. Their dad would spend more time with them than with the business. There was more laughter in their house. Everyone was happier. However, Mason, Olivia and Karen had no idea what was coming.

---

Sitting in Grace's office were Grace, Will, Olivia, Mason and Elliot. Will had picked the three kids up from school.

'Auntie Grace, where's Karen?' Olivia questioned her stepmother's whereabouts.

'She went to the fabric store and took Jack with her. I'm not sure what time they'll be back. ' Grace responded. At that moment Will's pager went off.

'That's work. I better go. I'll see you kids tomorrow to go to the circus right?' Will arranged an outing that would probably be needed all the more by Olivia and Mason after today was over.

'Yeah!' All three children simultaneously shouted excitedly.

'Okay then! Grace I'll see you later at home.' With that, Will walked out the door.

'Hey Auntie Grace, I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling too well.' Mason hadn't been feeling right all day.

'Okay sweetie. I'll walk you home. Oh, I can't leave you two here by yourselves.' Grace pointed to Elliot and Olivia.

'Don't worry, I'm gonna go home too. We'll be fine walking home. Besides, it's not too far.' Olivia hoped that Grace would let them go home.

'Okay then. Be careful! Elliot, are you staying here?'

Elliot considered what to do for a moment. 'Yeah, I'll stay here and wait for my dad.'

'Okay, we'll see you tomorrow at the circus. Bye Auntie Grace!' Olivia shouted on behalf of her and her brother.

---

Walking home was taking longer than Mason and Olivia expected. Mason was desperate to get home and felt as if he could vomit at any time.

'How long till we're home?' Mason was struggling.

'We're just round the corner.' Olivia tried to reassure her brother. Unfortunately, Mason couldn't hold it in any longer; he threw up. Olivia averted her eyes to prevent herself from being sick. At this point she noticed an FBI car going round the corner. 'Are you okay?' She checked on her brother.

'Can we stay here for a few moments?' Mason didn't particularly want to move.

'Well, we're just around the corner from home so don't you think it would be better to get home quicker?'

'I suppose so.' Mason gave in. He wasn't really up for arguing with her about it. As they walked down the street, Olivia noticed the FBI agents were going into the penthouse.

'That's weird. There are FBI agents going into our house.' Olivia informed her brother.

'Oh, well.' Mason replied. Him and Olivia didn't think anymore of it until they arrived at their house.

---

'Grace, there are the fabrics you asked for. I hope I got the right ones.' Karen and Jack returned from the fabric store.

'Thank you. By the way, Olivia and Mason went home. Mason wasn't feeling too great. I don't think it's anything serious.' Grace was busy sorting through the fabrics.

'Oh, okay. I'm sure he'll be fine. Listen, I'm just going to run Jack and Elliot home, then I'll be back.' Karen replied.

'Sure. I'll see you later Elliot.'

'Bye Auntie Grace.' Elliot waved at the same time.

---

As Mason and Olivia walked in their front door, they were shocked by what they heard.

'Stanley Walker, we are arresting you on suspicion of tax evasion.' An FBI agent declared.

'What's going on?' Olivia questioned, fear clearly evident in her voice. Nobody had noticed her and Mason entering.

'Are these your kids?' The FBI agent ignored Olivia's question. Stan only nodded. 'Do they have someone who can look after them while you're under arrest?' Olivia couldn't bear to hear the answer. She ran to the nearest telephone and dialled the number to Grace's office where she hoped she would find Karen.

'Hello. Grace Adler Designs.' Grace answered the telephone with the cheesy opener that Olivia herself had used a few times.

'Auntie Grace, is Karen there?' Olivia quickly answered. She had tears running down her face. She was so confused and scared.

'No, she went to take Uncle Jack and Elliot home? What's the Matter? Why are you crying?' Grace's first thought was that something was seriously wrong with Mason.

'There are two men here from the FBI. I think they're arresting my dad!' Olivia was sobbing really hard now.

'I'll be right over. Don't worry. Telephone Uncle Will after you're off the phone to me and tell him to go over to your house right away.' Grace quickly ran out of her office.

Olivia did exactly ask Grace told her. However, Will's office said that he was not in the office and that he had been called out to an emergency. Olivia hoped that he would be heading for their house.

---

The FBI had refused to leave until somebody had arrived to take care of Olivia and Mason. The few minutes that they were waiting for Will or Grace to arrive felt like hours. To everyone's relief, Will and Grace arrived, by coincidence, at the same time. Grace ran right over to hug Olivia and Mason, who were both sobbing uncontrollably.

'What's going on?' Grace asked, hoping that they knew.

'We don't know.' Mason was trying to control his sobs enough so that he could speak. Grace just continued hugging both kids until Will came over and pulled her to one side.

'What do they know?' Will questioned, referring to Olivia and Mason.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.' For some reason Grace had tears in her eyes.

'Well, does Karen know?'

'I don't think so. When Olivia phoned me she was looking for Karen. They haven't said whether Karen's coming or not. I think they would have said if they got a hold of her.' Grace kept looking over at the crying kids.

'We're going to take Mr Walker away know.' One of the FBI agents declared.

'Please don't take my dad away!' Mason ran over to the FBI agent in the hope that he would let his dad go.

'Mr Truman, are you going to accompany your client?' Once again, the FBI agent ignored the crying child.

Will looked at Grace and then at Olivia and Mason. It was killing him that he had to go with their dad to who knows where. 'Yes, I will.'

'Uncle Will, please don't let them take my dad away.' Mason tried again.

'I'm sorry. Grace, I'll call you later.' Will went to hug all three people quickly.

'Dad, please don't go.' Mason tried for the last time. Stan looked at his son, and then his daughter before being led away by the FBI agents. As the door closed, both kids ran over to Grace.

'What are they going to do to Dad?' Olivia questioned through sobs.

'I don't know sweetie.' Grace gave the best answer that she could. Before long, Grace had the two children wrapped around her.

---

Thirty minutes later, Karen returned home, oblivious as to what had happened. She walked in to the sight of her stepchildren still hugging Grace.

'What's going on? Grace, what are you doing here?' When Mason and Olivia heard Karen's voice they ran over to get hugs from her.

'They took Dad away.' Olivia answered through heavy sobs.

'What? Who did?' Karen had no idea.

'The FBI. They arrested Dad.' Mason also answered through heavy sobs. This left Karen speechless. All she could do was hug the two children. She would have to wait to get the whole story.

---

Will entered the penthouse a few hours later to find Karen sitting on the sofa with Olivia and Mason sleeping at either side of her. Will didn't have a clue how the kids were going to handle this. Karen, he thought, could cope, but Olivia and Mason. He just had no idea. He sat down to give Karen the dreadful news.

---

The next morning, Olivia woke up to find herself on the sofa. She was still confused as to what happened the night before. She lay on the sofa for several minutes before realising that she was the last person to wake up. She could hear Mason and Karen moving around in the kitchen.

'Morning, honey.' Karen said unenthusiastically as Olivia entered the room. 'Sit down, honey, I need to talk to you.' Olivia took a seat next to Mason and waited for what Karen had to say. 'Uncle Will came by last night after you were asleep and he said that your dad's not coming home for a while. Uncle Will said he's going to jail.'

'For how long?' Mason had a habit of asking dreaded questions.

'I don't know.'

**A/N: There's chapter 7. Thank you to Panema and The Filmmaker Cannot See for reviewing chapter 6. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Enjoy!**


	9. Judgement

**A/N: Here's chapter 8. I'm so happy that people like my first ever fic. It's weird having people you don't really know reviewing your work. Anyway, Here you go. Enjoy!**

This was the day that Olivia and Mason were dreading. The first day back at school after their dad went to jail. They knew what the kids at school would be like. They would laugh, point, and make snide comments. They might not even speak to them. Who knows what some of the other kids' parents might have said. It was the gossip of the PTA that Stanley Walker was arrested for tax evasion. Nobody else's mum or dad was in jail. Nobody else at school was the child of a criminal.

'Olivia, Mason it's time to get up.' Karen was dreading today as well. She was also scared what the other kids were going to say to Mason and Olivia. The last thing they needed was other kids making fun of them. Olivia emerged from her bedroom still half asleep. 'Morning honey. What do you want for breakfast?' Karen tried to sound as normal as possible.

'I'm not hungry.' Olivia snapped back.

'Honey, you need to eat something or you'll get sick.' Karen tried her hardest. She hadn't yet noticed that Olivia was crying. 'Please just try to eat something. Oh, honey, come here.' Karen pulled her stepdaughter into a hug. 'What's wrong?'

'All the other kids are going to laugh at us. They're going to make fun of us because Dad's in prison.' Olivia sobbed. Karen didn't have anything she could say that would make Olivia feel any better, so she just hugged her tighter. When Mason entered, he simply walked over to Karen and Olivia and joined the hug.

'Are you sure you don't want anything for breakfast?' Karen tried to get both of them, especially Olivia, to eat.

'I wouldn't mind some toast please.' Olivia quietly said. Mason nodded in agreement. After moments of silence while Karen was making the toast, Olivia added, 'Sorry for snapping at you earlier.'

'Don't worry about it, honey.'

---

An hour and a half later. Karen was standing outside the school gates with Olivia and Mason.

'Don't let the other kids bother you.' Karen tried her best to encourage them.

'We'll try not to.' Mason said miserably as he and Olivia walked into the playground.

'I'll see you kids later.' Karen shouted with a tear running down her cheek. This was when she noticed one of the other mothers giving her a dirty look. 'What are you looking at?' Karen snapped as she returned to her car.

---

Once inside the school playground, Olivia and Mason both took a seat on a wall in the far end of the playground. It wasn't long before what Olivia and Mason were dreading happened.

'My mum says that you two don't deserve to go to school because you dad didn't pay his taxes.' A girl about the same age as Olivia and Mason smugly said. The girl looked like the class bitch and had two other girls standing behind her.

'Get lost, I don't care what you have to say.' Olivia coldly responded to the girl's comments. She shocked Mason with the tone she used. The three girls laughed before walking away. 'Who do they think they are?' Olivia asked nobody in particular. A few seconds later, they were approached by somebody else. This time Olivia and Mason were happy to see them.

'Hey. Are you okay?' Elliot asked quietly. He had no idea how Olivia and Mason would be.

Olivia shrugged in reply before saying: 'We've already had somebody laughing at us and we've only been here fifteen minutes.' Olivia looked as if she was about to burst out crying. To all the kids' dismay, the bell to signify the start of the school day rang. Elliot, Mason and Olivia proceeded to enter the building, where there would be no escape from the other kids' laughter and mean comments. Elliot couldn't help but think to himself. How were Olivia and Mason going to cope?

'Good luck.' He quietly mumbled to himself.

---

An hour into the class and Olivia and Mason hated the day. Kids kept looking at them like them like they were some kind of circus freaks. Even the teacher was treating them differently. Then came the worst possible lesson. Citizenship. Today's topic was taxation. When the teacher announced this, Mason rolled his eyes and Olivia buried her head in her hands. Today of all days. Things were made worse when a couple of snooty kids giggled from the other side of the classroom.

'What is tax?' The teacher asked. When no children attempted to answer, she picked a child at random (or so she said) to answer the question. 'Mason, do you know?'

'Fat chance!' One of the kids giggled. Olivia just looked at Mason and shook her head. She couldn't stand the kids' laughter. The teacher wasn't even telling the other kids off for commenting.

'Well, tax is money adults have to pay to the government.' The teacher continued with the lesson. Olivia exchanged uneasy glances with Elliot and Mason, who were sitting at either side of her. Mason looked as if he was about to burst with anger.

'Olivia, what happens when adults don't pay their taxes?' Another kid cruelly and sarcastically asked.

'Will you just knock it off!' Mason couldn't take the mocking anymore.

'Mason, lunchtime detention for shouting out!' It was funny how the teacher heard the shouting out this time. Olivia was shocked. How could the teacher punish Mason when all the other kids had been laughing at them all day?

'Why? All the other kids have been saying horrible things to me and Olivia and you didn't give them lunchtime detention!' Mason was nearly in tears, but by answering back to the teacher he was just making things worse.

Olivia was also sobbing. 'Mason, just sit down before you get into anymore trouble!' She knew that she would end up getting in trouble as well trying to defend him of he answered back. Today was not the day for them getting in trouble. Who knows what horrible comments the other kids could come up with? 'Olivia and Mason get in trouble all the time. They'll end up in jail like their dad!' Olivia could already hear it.

Mason did as his sister told him. For some reason he felt like he had failed her. 'I'm sorry.' He quietly apologised to his sister. Olivia just shook her head to tell him he had nothing to say sorry for.

---

Lunchtime rolled around. Up until then, there had been no snide comments made regarding Olivia and Mason's dad. Well, not since Mason was given detention. The other kids didn't want to also get detention, so Olivia and Mason had been safe. But now there was nobody to stop the kids making fun of Olivia. Mason was safe in detention. When the bell for lunchtime rang, Olivia didn't wait for the teacher to dismiss the class before walking out the door. Not that the class teacher tried to stop her. Olivia went and took a seat on the same wall as she sat on earlier. The second she took a seat, she burst out crying. She kept picturing her dad being taken away in handcuffs. She couldn't bear to think about what it was like for him in jail. Then she thought about Mason. He was stuck in detention for trying to protect himself and his sister from other kids' comments. She couldn't help thinking that it wasn't fair that he was in trouble too. She suddenly felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Hey. That was really horrible on there, wasn't it?' Elliot did his best to comfort her. He had no idea how she felt. Olivia didn't reply. She just turned round and hugged him, and sobbed into his shoulder. Elliot was the only one in the class who did not treat her, or Mason, differently after the events of the weekend. Then again, why would he? He was almost family.

---

The end of the long day at school arrived. Olivia and Mason were exhausted. Then again, they hadn't had much sleep. Elliot was going to go to Jack's apartment, so he walked part of the way home with them. All three walked home in silence, until they had to split up to go their separate ways. The only interaction between them came when Elliot said:

'I'll see you guys later.'

'Bye.' Olivia replied glumly. Mason merely waved.

---

Olivia and Mason walked for another ten minutes in silence before reaching the front door of their home.

'Do you mind not telling Karen what happened today?' Mason feared he would get in even more trouble if his stepmother found out he got detention.

'Sure, honey.' Olivia feared Karen's reaction to Mason getting detention when all the other kids didn't even get a warning.

---

**A/N: I just realised how horrible Olivia, Elliot and Mason's class is. Kids are so evil! Lol. There's Chapter 8. Thank you to Panema, The Filmmaker Cannot See, Karengraciewalker and all4christ0398 for reviewing. Enjoy!**


	10. Welcome Home Or Not

A/N: Here's Chapter 9. Glad you all like my fic! I'm not sure how long Stan was actually in prison for so I'm just going to say that he was inside for a year and a half. This might be wrong though, so sorry! Enjoy!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Walker children had grown up a lot in the last eighteen months. They had grown accustomed to not having their father around all the time. They both got used to feeling slightly jealous of Elliot and Jack. They got used to the other kids' cruel teasing, although they got mocked less often now. Visiting a jail was now a regular occurrence for them. Luckily, for them, life was going to get better.

---

Elliot had grown up a lot in the last eighteen months also. He got used to felling slightly guilty when talking about what he had done with his dad, knowing that Olivia and Mason couldn't really do anything with their dad. He had grown accustomed to defending and comforting Olivia and Mason after kids teased them, although this happened less often. Listening to his two best friends complain about how awful the prison was had become a regular occurrence for him.

---

'Kids, Uncle Will coming over in about an hour.' Karen yelled up to her stepchildren. Karen had even grown used to being a single parent. She wasn't even their real mum.

'Okay.' Olivia shouted in reply. Will visiting was nothing out of the ordinary. At least, not since their dad went to jail. Their Uncle Will was their dad's lawyer, so he would stop by every week to let them know what was happening in regards to Stan's case. Every time Will visited, Olivia and Mason hoped that it would be the time that they would be told that Dad would be coming home. But it never was.

'Do you think Dad's getting home soon?' Mason asked, not really expecting a helpful answer.

'I'm not holding my breath.' Olivia sarcastically replied. 'Don't give me that look, you were thinking the same thing.' Olivia dismissed her brother's look of hurt.

'What do you think it will be like when Dad does eventually get home?' Mason innocently asked. Olivia didn't answer. Truth be told, she didn't know. She wondered if Karen would be angry with Stan. Olivia worried that they would start arguing again. One good thing about Stan being in prison was that Olivia and Mason didn't have to hear any shouting or arguing between their dad and Karen. That's if there was any. Olivia didn't know.

---

An hour or so later, the doorbell rang. Olivia and Mason were still sitting upstairs. They both became slightly nervous when they heard Will enter. Olivia and Mason looked at each other before walking down the stairs to greet their visitor.

'Hey, Uncle Will!' Mason greeted on behalf of himself and Olivia.

'Hey kids. Why don't you sit down? I've got stuff I need to tell you. That includes you too, Karen.' Olivia and Mason hoped that hoped that they were all about to be given some good news. 'Well, good news is…' Will decided to create an artificial pause. After waiting for a few seconds Will said: 'Are you ready?'

Olivia couldn't wait any longer. 'Just get on with it already!' Olivia shouted in a very Karen-like manner.

'Oh my god, Karen. She's turning into you!' Will laughed, before getting evil looks from all three people sitting in front of him. 'Okay then, good news is your dad's coming home!' Will watched as the three people were left speechless before Mason broke the silence after a minute or two.

'Did I hear you right?'

'You did! Your dad's coming home in two weeks.'

---

The next day, Olivia and Mason couldn't wait to tell Elliot the good news. Secretly, they were both glad that their dad was coming home for another reason. Elliot didn't know that they were jealous of him being able to spend lots of time with Jack. He didn't know that they felt upset whenever Elliot spoke of what a great time he had had with Jack at the weekend. Hopefully, now that their dad was coming home, all those bad feelings would go away.

---

The two weeks before Stan returned home passed extremely slowly for Olivia and Mason due to how excited they were. When the day of Stan's return arrived, Olivia, Mason and Karen were all bags of nerves.

'What time does Dad get home?' Mason asked Karen, who was playing with her hair.

'6:30.'

'What time is it now?'

'3:30.'

'Another three hours. Great!' Mason said sarcastically.

'Karen, can you take us to Auntie Gracie's office for a little while instead of us sitting around doing nothing?' Olivia inquired.

'I suppose so. Go and get your coats.'

---

When the three arrived at Grace's office, they were surprised to find Will, Jack and Elliot there as well.

'Hey, what are you three doing here?' Grace cheerily asked.

'We got bored waiting at home.' Karen answered.

'What you working on Auntie Gracie?' Olivia asked. She loved helping Grace work. Olivia was quite good at picking out fabrics.

'I'm designing a cabin. Would you like to help?' Grace knew she was asking an obvious question.

'Do you even have to ask!' Olivia joked.

---

Half past five rolled around and Karen, Olivia and Mason had agreed to head back home so that they were home in plenty time for Stan arriving. When they arrived home, they were shocked to find Stan already there.

'Dad?' Olivia asked

'Come here you two, give me a hug!' Stan said while plastering a fake smile on his face. He was boiling mad that they hadn't been there for him arriving, but he wasn't going to let his kids know that. Olivia and Mason both ran to hug him. They were so happy. However, their happiness was short lived by Stan's comments to Karen.

'Where the hell have you been?' Stan angrily asked Karen.

'We were at Grace's office. You said you weren't going to be here until 6:30. It's only 5:45 just now.' Karen answered quietly. She didn't want to make the kids unhappy.

'You should have been here.' Stan coldly said. Olivia and Mason looked at each other. They knew what was coming next.

'Did you really expect us to sit around the house all day just because you were supposed to be coming home ant half past six?' Karen snapped back. Olivia and Mason slyly went upstairs into Olivia's bedroom before the real shouting began.

'My god, we've all only been home five minutes and they're already bickering!' Mason said out loud to himself.

'Well at least everything's back to normal.' Olivia unhappily joked. This was what she had been afraid of all along.

---

Olivia and Mason were sitting in their own bedrooms listening to the fighting adults on the floor beneath. Both were wondering the same thing: How long before they get a divorce?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There's chapter 9. Thanks to Panema for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy!**


	11. Family Splits

**A/N: Here's chapter 10. I didn't expect this fic to be as long! I don't think I'm even close to finishing yet! Enjoy!**

The next few weeks were tough. Olivia laughed at the irony of the situation. She and Mason were supposed to be happy that their dad was back home again, but they couldn't help think that things were better when Stan was in jail. All that their dad and Karen ever did was argue. Even Elliot had commented that for a family whose dad had just returned from jail, they didn't seem very happy. Karen and Stan tried to create the impression that they were happy, but it didn't wash with the people who knew them best.

---

Even Elliot was worried about the Walker family. He remember how worried Olivia and Mason had been before Stan went to jail. They could talk for hours about how scared they were that Karen and Stan would get divorced. For some reason, he had a gut feeling that that would happen again. Only this time, Olivia and Mason's fear would be greater.

---

'Hey, how are you guys?' Elliot said cheerily. However, he could tell by their faces that this was going to be another day of listening to Olivia and Mason complain about yet another fight.

'Tired.' Olivia simply answered.

'How come?'

'Dad and Karen were shouting at each other all night. Neither of us got any sleep.' Mason offered the explanation.

'They shout the most horrible things at each other.' Olivia added.

'Try not to think about it. They probably don't mean what they say to each other, You know what people get like when they're angry.' Elliot half-heartedly tried to comfort both of them. He wasn't sure if her really believed what he was saying. Mason looked at Elliot as if to say 'Are you kidding?'

'Do you want to go to Auntie Grace's office?' It was cold outside and Olivia didn't feel like inviting Elliot to her house. She didn't want to expose Elliot to what her and her brother had to live with everyday.

'Sure.' Elliot and Mason replied simultaneously.

---

At Grace's office, Olivia and Mason had both fallen asleep. Grace thought this was strange. Olivia and Mason never slept during the day.

'That's odd.' Grace said to Jack, who was also at Grace's office.

'What is?' Jack wondered what Grace found strange.

'Olivia and Mason never usually sleep during the day.'

'They said that they didn't get any sleep last night.' Elliot informed the two concerned adults.

'How come?' Grace's voice was full of concern.

'Olivia said that Karen and Stan were arguing all night.' Elliot replied.

'Elliot, would you… take the trash out for me please?' Grace hesitated while thinking of something to get Elliot out of the room. Once Elliot left Grace looked at Jack before he said what they were both thinking.

'You don't think they'll get a divorce, do you?'

'Let's hope not. For their sakes.' Grace pointed to the two sleeping Walker children. 'They've already been through enough.'

---

Olivia woke up one morning a week later extremely worried. Karen and Stan had been arguing the night before. But, that's not what was worrying her. There had been something different about their argument. Karen had seemed angrier and more upset. This was not their usual argument. There was something different about the atmosphere in the Walker penthouse.

Mason woke up just as worried as Olivia. He had heard the argument. He noticed the change in atmosphere. Something wasn't right.

---

Even Elliot knew something wasn't right. When he met up with Olivia and Mason later that day, they wouldn't speak. They hardly said a word the whole time they were hanging out.

'What's wrong?' Elliot asked, in the hope he might get a useful answer.

'Nothing.' Mason and Olivia replied at the same time. They didn't really want to discuss what was going on inside their heads.

'Come on, I can tell something's wrong.' Elliot knew something big was bothering them, but he couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what it was.

'We don't want to talk about it, right!' Olivia hadn't meant to snap at Elliot the way she did. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

Elliot felt bad for repeatedly questioning them. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.' Elliot hugged his best friend.

'I didn't mean to snap at you.'

'It's okay.' Elliot tried to think of something to do to lighten their spirits. 'Wanna

go to Jack's apartment?' They always had so much fun when they were all with Jack. For some reason, Jack always managed to make everyone feel better.

'Sure. It beats going home.' Mason casually answered. That little statement gave Elliot his answer as to what was upsetting Olivia and Mason. Something had obviously happened between Karen and Stan. What confused Elliot though was why hadn't they just said that in the first place? They usually did. Elliot came to the conclusion that something worse than the usual argument had happened last night.

---

Olivia and Mason had avoided going home as much as they could without running away. As much as they dreaded it, they agreed that there was nothing more they could do and that they had to go home. They walked home in silence. They were both going over all the things that could possible happen when they arrived. Although they both thought of different thing that could happen, they both had the same idea of the worst possible scenario.

---

The Walker kids sat outside the front door of the penthouse for at least ten minutes. They simply didn't have the courage to enter.

'What is the world coming to when you're to scared to go into your own house because what might happen?' Olivia stated the irony. Mason laughed slightly in reply.

'We gotta go in sometime.' Mason said after another few minutes of sitting outside the door.

'Yeah. Let's get this over with.' Olivia added while being helped to stand by Mason. Olivia and Mason gave each other one last supportive look before opening the door.

'Hey kids. Why don't you sit down? Your dad and I need to talk to you.' Karen shakily said. It was obvious she had been crying. Mason looked at Olivia, who was simply looking at her feet. It was as if they both knew what was coming next. Olivia and Mason took their seats and prepared themselves for what would be said.

'Your dad and I have been talking and we both agree that the thing that's most important to the both of us if that you two are happy and that your home life is as happy and relaxed as it can possibly be.' Karen took a deep breath before continuing. 'You probably both know that we argue a great deal.' Olivia and Mason nodded in agreement. 'We've both agreed that you two hearing us argue all the time will be affecting you and that it won't be easy for you to listen to us.' Olivia and Mason were both sobbing. This was what they had been dreading all along. 'This is really hard for us to tell you but, we think that, in the long run, everyone would be happier and would be more able to get along if your dad and I weren't married to each other anymore. We're going to get a divorce.' Karen concluded. Olivia and Mason both sat, staring into space, trying to take everything that had just been said in. The worst possible scenario had happened.

'None of this is your fault. It's us. You two are not to blame in any way for this.' Stan quickly added.

'Are you going to be living together after this?' Mason realised what a stupid question he'd asked as soon as he said it.

'No.' Stan replied.

'Who's moving out?' Olivia asked numbly.

Karen knew answering this question would be difficult. 'I'm moving out tonight. I'm going to stay at Uncle Jack's for a few days until I find my own place.' Karen watched as Olivia and Mason's faces dropped. Olivia found herself thinking that it should be her dad that moved out. Karen wasn't her real mum but she had always been there. She knew Olivia and Mason better than Stan did. Karen had been there when Stan was in the jail for a year and a half. Olivia could feel the anger building up inside her.

'I'm going to my room.' Olivia announced through sobs. She knew that if she didn't go she would end up saying something she would regret later. With every step Olivia took, her sobs got harder. She couldn't believe it. Even though she'd sort of been expecting her parents to get a divorce soon, it still took her by surprise. You always expect the divorce to be _soon, _you just don't expect it to be that day. Olivia sat on her bed and hugged her knees. It was less than five minutes before someone disturbed her.

'Honey, are you okay?' Karen quietly asked. Olivia only looked up to give Karen her answer. 'Oh honey, I'm sorry, I really am.' Karen sat down beside Olivia and hugged her. Karen knew that no matter what she said to Olivia, it would do no good in comforting her.

'Why do you have to go?' Olivia asked through heavy sobs. Karen could give her no answer. All she could do was hug her stepdaughter. Karen didn't really want to go, but she just had to.

---

Mason was taking the news of his parents' divorce better than Olivia. He wasn't crying, but he wasn't talking either. He didn't want to ask any questions. He knew as much as he needed to know. As young as he was, he knew he had to be strong for Olivia. It would hurt her more than it would hurt him. He would need to comfort her. He had to be strong. For her.

---

An hour and a half later, the Walker children were preparing to say goodbye to Karen. This was going to be difficult.

'Karen, do you really have to go?' Mason asked the same question his sister had earlier.

'I'm sorry.' Karen couldn't offer any more of an explanation than that. She was on the verge of tears. Mason and Olivia hugged Karen at the same time. They were both realising how this would be the last time they would all be in the same house. Karen broke off the long hug so as not to make this moment harder than it already was. 'Okay, I better go.' Karen said with tears streaming down her face. 'I'll see you kids around.'

'Bye.' Olivia and Mason replied, also with tears streaming down their faces. Olivia, Mason and Karen all exchanged glances once more before Karen had to walk out the door. As soon as the door shut, both Olivia and Mason burst into uncontrollable crying. Both walked over to the window in the hope that Karen hadn't driven away yet. As they watched, they saw Karen's car drive down the road. Olivia and Mason both knew that this meant everything had changed. They continued to watch Karen's car drive further into the distance before Olivia quietly said:

'I'm surprised it took so long. I thought we'd have done this long ago'

---

Neither Olivia nor Mason slept that night. They both kept thinking of how that day, that one single day, had changed their lives. As much as they hated it, they just had to face up to the fact that they would have to get used to a house without Karen around all the time. They would have to get used to only seeing the woman who had brought them up every second weekend. They would have to get used only having their dad around. They would have to get used to change. Again.

---

**A/N: I was sitting crying writing this chapter. All the Olivia and Mason being told about the divorce stuff is based on when that happened to me. It was horrible. Anyway, here's chapter 10. Thanks to Panema, all4christ0398 and karengraciewalker for reviewing the last two chapters Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's chapter 11. Enjoy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

It had been a week since Karen had moved out of the Walker penthouse and in that week, Olivia and Mason hadn't seen at all. They missed her so much. It wasn't just Karen. They missed their Auntie Grace, their Uncle Will and their Uncle Jack. They hadn't seen them all week either. Stan refused to take them. Any time Olivia or Mason asked to visit anyone, even Karen, their dad found an excuse like 'It's too late' or 'I'm too busy.' Some of the time they were simply told 'No.' Both Olivia and Mason felt as if Stan was trying to cut anyone they knew through Karen out of their lives. Mason and Olivia even thought Stan would cut Elliot out of their lives if he could, even though they'd known each other since they were five years old. He was Jack's son after all, and Jack was Karen's best friend. For a supportive dad, Stan wasn't doing very well in making the divorce as easy as possible on his children. It was as if he didn't have time for them. He would spend most of his time on the phone or dealing with his business. Stan would pass them off to the new nanny he'd hired to look after Olivia and Mason after Karen had moved out. Stan wouldn't hug them or ask them if they were doing all right. He didn't seem to realise that the divorce was difficult for them. Olivia and Mason had both noticed that their father didn't seem that bothered that he was divorcing his wife. It was as if he didn't care. It was as if he was engrossed by something else.

---

Elliot had noticed how worried everyone was about Olivia and Mason. He'd heard Karen repeatedly saying 'I miss the kids' and 'I hope the kids are doing okay.' Elliot had heard Grace, Jack and Will talking about how badly Karen seemed to be doing and how worried they were that they hadn't heard anything from Olivia, Mason or Stan for that matter. Will was supposed to be Stan's lawyer, yet he hadn't contacted Will in regard to divorcing Karen.

'Elliot, are you going to see Olivia and Mason anytime soon?' a very concerned Karen asked.

'I'm supposed to meet them at the park in an hour.' Elliot answered.

'Tell them I miss them.' Karen was worried that Olivia and Mason weren't speaking to her. She wondered if Stan had somehow managed to turn them against her or told them that she was to blame for the divorce.

'I will.' Elliot knew how much Olivia and Mason would be missing Karen. Then again, he thought that they would have visited by now.

---

In the park an hour later, Elliot was greeted by two extremely depressed kids.

'How are you two?' Elliot knew the answer to this question wouldn't be good.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders in reply. 'How's Karen?' Olivia knew that Elliot would know.

'She's not too bad.' Elliot lied. Karen was a complete mess, but he didn't think that Karen would want her stepkids to know that. 'She misses you.' Elliot added.

'We miss her too, but Dad won't let us visit.' Mason gave their reason for not visiting.

'How come?' Elliot knew everybody would be relieved to know that Olivia and Mason didn't hate Karen.

'Dunno. He just say that it's too late or that he's too busy to take us when we ask.'

'I think he doesn't want us to see her. Or anybody for that matter.' Olivia added to Mason's explanation.

'Do you want to go to Uncle Will's apartment just now? Everybody's there. And your dad will never know that you were there. He'll just think you're at the park.' Elliot knew that everybody would be happy to see them, especially Karen.

'Let's go!' Olivia didn't care what Stan would say if he found out.

---

When the three arrived at Will's apartment, Elliot went in first. They had agreed that it would probably cheer everybody Karen up if they gave her a surprise.

'Elliot what are you doing here? I thought you were at the park with Olivia and Mason.' Karen was worried that Stan had prevented Olivia and Mason from even going to the park to meet their best friend

'They're not there.'

'Well, where are they then?' Karen was panicking.

'I'm not sure. Let me check the hall.' Elliot could barely contain his laughter. On the other side of the door, neither could Olivia and Mason. They were so excited to see Karen, and they knew Karen would be excited to see them too. Will and Grace looked at each other. They knew what the kids were up to. It was too obvious for them not to. No matter how obvious even they knew it was, Olivia, Mason and Elliot wanted to have a bit of fun.

'Look who I found!' Elliot announced.

'Hi!' Olivia shouted as she walked in the door, followed shortly by Mason.

Karen's face instantly lit up. 'What are you kids doing here?' Karen asked while getting up to hug them.

'What do you think we're doing here?' Mason joked.

Karen laughed. 'I've missed you two.'

'We've missed you too. Dad wouldn't bring us to visit you.' Olivia told Karen.

'Wait a minute, does he know you're here?' Karen didn't want them getting in trouble for visiting her.

'Erm, yes.' Olivia lied. Karen didn't believe her, but she didn't want to send them back home. If she had to, she would stick up for them against Stan.

'Well, how are things at home?' Karen wanted to know how Stan was helping them cope.

'It's crap!' Mason shouted. After a second thought of what he'd just said, he waited a second to see if Karen was going to tell him off, but she was more concerned with why Mason thought things were bad at home. 'Dad never talks to us. He's always dealing with the business or he's always on the phone. He's always telling us to leave him in peace.' Mason elaborated.

'He never hugs us or asks us how we are.' Olivia quietly added. It hurt her and her brother that their dad didn't seem to have any time for them, especially when their parents have just split up.

'Oh, kids.' Karen pulled them into a hug. She couldn't believe that Stan wasn't comforting them. This was a hard time for them, and he wasn't doing anything to make it easier for them. Karen was so angry with him at that moment, but she kept it to herself. 'Are you doing okay?' Karen asked the question that Stan didn't seem to.

'I suppose so.' Olivia answered.

'It's not any fun around the house anymore.' Mason added. The truth was that Mason and Olivia had done most things with Karen rather then their dad before she moved out of the penthouse. Karen didn't know what to say to answer that, so she just hugged them tighter.

---

Karen, Mason and Olivia had been catching up for three hours before Karen started to worry what Stan would say if he found out that Olivia and Mason had been with her all day. As much as she hated it, she thought it would be best if they went home.

'I think you two better go home.' Karen told her stepkids while trying to hold back the tears.

'Do we really have to?' Mason didn't want to go home where his dad wouldn't do anything with him and his sister.

'Sorry, honey, but yes or you're dad will start thinking you've gone missing.' Karen didn't really want them to go away.

'Okay then.' Olivia said unhappily.

'Do you want me to walk home with you?' Elliot offered. Mason and Olivia nodded. They were both about to cry.

'So, I'll see you kids soon.' Karen said while hugging Olivia and Mason. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she would see her stepchildren again.

'We'll try to visit sooner.' Olivia said while sobbing.

'Bye guys.' Mason said while waving to Grace, Will and Jack.

'Come on. Let's go.' Elliot said. He could tell that this goodbye was killing the three involved.

'Bye.' Olivia said quietly. As Elliot was walking out the door with Olivia and Mason, Karen called him back into Will's apartment for a second.

'Make sure they're okay.'

'I'll try.'

---

'Are you sure you guys are going to be all right?' Elliot wanted to make sure they were ready to go home.

'I guess we kinda need to be.' Mason plainly said.

'Okay then. I'll see you two later.'

'Elliot?'

'Yeah?' Elliot wondered what Olivia was about to say.

'Make sure Karen's okay for us.'

'I'll try.'

---

As Mason and Olivia walked towards the front door of the penthouse, they couldn't help but wish that it was Karen who was living with them instead of their own father. It's not like he was always there for them.

'You ready to go in?' Mason asked Olivia as they reached the front door.

'I suppose.' Olivia answered. As Mason opened the door, neither one of them was prepared for what they were about to see…..

**A/N: There's chapter 11. I'm not sure how good this chapter is. Thanks to The Filmmaker Cannot See, Panema, all4christ0398 and karengraciewalker for reviewing the last chapter. The Filmmaker Cannot See, it's okay that you didn't review for a while, I don't mind. Panema, I tried to review the latest chapter of Baby Steps but the website wouldn't let me. That chapter was so cute. I just have to say YAY! (I won't say what I'm saying YAY at- I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't read it. You should- it's great!) Panema, you've got to keep going with it! By the way, Linsey Grissom's made a site with lists of loads of different fanfics. It's not totally finished yet but you should check it out. The link to the website is on her profile. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker than I got this one up. Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!**


	13. New What Exactly?

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

'What the?' Olivia yelled as she saw what was going on inside.

'Maybe we should have stayed outside.' Mason said in a state of shock.

'What are you kids doing home so early?' Stan quickly asked. He was shock by the fact he'd just been caught with another woman only a week after he'd split with Karen. And by his children.

'We live here and it's dinner time!' Mason screamed in reply.

'Who the hell is this?' Olivia questioned in reference to Stan's _companion_.

'Well, I was going to wait until a later date to introduce everybody but you two need to know now.' Stan began. Olivia and Mason were giving Stan looks as if to say 'Get on with it.' Stan took a breath before continuing his explanation. 'This is Lorraine. She's you're new stepmother.'

Mason and Olivia looked at each other before Mason asked sarcastically: 'I'm sorry. Could you repeat that last sentence please?'

'Lorraine is your new stepmother.'

'I'm sorry, I don't understand. Karen's been gone a week, you've met somebody else and within a week she's our new stepmother?' Mason asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

'We're in love.' Lorraine quietly said. She hadn't expected Stan's children to be confident enough to question their dad about his love life. Mason and Olivia were surprised by her English accent.

'How is that possible? You've only known each other less than a week!' Olivia shrieked, before something set off alarm bells in her head. 'Wait a minute. Unless…' Olivia was trying to work out what she thought. 'Oh my god!' She'd put two and two together and came out with four. 'You've gotta be kidding me!' Olivia shouted in disbelief.

'What?' Mason asked. He didn't have a clue what Olivia was thinking.

Olivia ignored Mason's question. 'Oh my god! You were screwing her while you were married to my stepmother, weren't you?' Olivia was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that her father could commit adultery. Mason looked up at Stan, waiting for his answer. Stan merely nodded. The colour instantly drained from Mason's face. He was horrified by his dad's confession. 'I can't believe you!' Olivia yelled. 'How could you do that to Karen?' Olivia asked the question, not really wanting to hear the answer. 'You know what, I don't want to know.' Olivia said as she walked toward the door. 'I can't be in here right now!'

'Olivia, wait!' Stan pleaded with his daughter. 'Let me explain everything.'

'No! I can't even look at you right now!' Olivia shouted as she walked out the door. The disgust in her father was clearly evident in her voice.

'Where are you going?' Stan shouted while the front door was closing.

'Leave me alone!' was Olivia's answer.

'Where is she going?' Stan asked Mason in the hope he would know.

'Maybe if you paid more attention to us rather than going out and screwing you mistress you would know.' Mason gave his spiteful answer before heading up to his bedroom. He knew exactly where Olivia would be going, but he knew his sister better than to tell their father where she was going. He knew that she would never forgive him if he told Stan where she would be.

---

Olivia went straight to where Mason knew she would. 155 Riverside Drive. As she exited the elevator on the ninth floor, Olivia was met by Elliot, who was heading towards the trash chute.

'Olivia what are you doing here?' Elliot asked before noticing her red and puffy eyes. 'Why have you been crying?'

'I need your advice.' Olivia wasn't sure what to do or say now that she was here.

'What's wrong?'

'I think there's a different reason as to why my dad and Karen a getting a divorce.'

'What is it?'

'I think my dad was cheating on her.' Even although Stan had admitted he had cheated on Karen, Olivia didn't want to believe it was true.

'What makes you think that?'

'Mason and I kinda walked in on him with another woman and then we had this big argument and my dad admitted that he was screwing her before he split up with Karen.' Olivia offered her explanation.

'Does Karen know about the other woman?'

'I don't know. That's why I need your help. Do you think I should tell her?'

'Yeah I think you should. She deserves to know. That's if she doesn't know already.' Elliot told her what he thought.

'Do you know where she is?'

'She's still in Uncle Will's apartment. Are you going to tell her now?'

'Yeah.'

'Good luck. You might need it.'

---

Olivia waited outside Will's apartment with Elliot for a few minutes while she thought of the best way to tell Karen.

'You ready?' Elliot asked. It was quite funny how many times Olivia had been asked that question before opening a door.

'Yeah.'

Once inside, Olivia was greeted by the surprised faces of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen.

'What are you doing back here so soon?' Karen asked.

'I need to talk to you.' A very nervous Olivia answered. She sat down beside Karen before asking, 'Why are you and Dad really getting a divorce?'

'Like we told you. We think everybody will be happier.' Karen answered, not knowing what Olivia's reason for asking this was.

'Karen, please tell me the truth. Why are you and Dad really getting a divorce?' Olivia tried again.

'I just told you.'

'Does the name Lorraine ring any bells?' Olivia asked, just in case Karen didn't know.

'Oh. I'm guessing you know about her.' Olivia nodded to give Karen her answer. 'Well, it's true. She is the reason your dad and I are getting divorced.' Karen knew it would be no use telling Olivia a lie. Karen knew she was a smart kid. She'd figure it out somehow.

'Do you know how long it was going on for before you found out?' Olivia didn't know why she wanted to know this.

'I'm not sure exactly. I only know that he met her while he was in prison.' Karen answered Olivia's question. Olivia took a minute to reflect on what she'd just been told. It occurred to her that while they were struggling to deal with the fact that their father was in jail, he was in there meeting _her_.

'Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home.' Olivia couldn't face her dad right now. Karen looked at Will. This was his apartment after all, and there would be no place for Olivia to stay with her over at Jack's.

'Sure honey.' Karen answered, after getting a nod from Will to say it was okay.

---

Back at the Walker penthouse, Mason was still sitting in his room. He couldn't believe what his dad had done. He wondered when Olivia would come back home. He thought that she would probably stay with Karen tonight. Mason also realised, as much as they wanted to kill her for breaking up Karen and Stan's marriage, he and Olivia would have to get used to having Lorraine around the house. Get used to having a new stepmother. Get used to yet another change.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a really bad chapter. Thanks to Panema, karengraciewalker and keisha4 for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if you don't!**


	14. Calm Down Drama Queen!

**A/N: Here's Chapter 13. I don't think I've written anything this long before!**

It had been a week since Olivia and Mason had found out about Lorraine. It had still only been two weeks since Stan and Karen had split. There were some days when Olivia and Mason didn't have a clue what was going on. Other days they couldn't be surer of it. Olivia was still hopping mad at her father and would only speak to him when it was absolutely necessary. As much as Mason was mad at his father as well, it still hurt him that his sister and his father couldn't speak to each other, especially at a time when they all needed to be there for one another. Then again, Olivia thought it was Stan was the one who caused all the mess. In some ways, Mason didn't blame Olivia for hating Stan at that moment. At the same time, he just wished that everyone could get along. He'd had enough of people falling out with each other. Hating each other. However there was one person he couldn't help but hate. Lorraine. She was the one that made Stan want to divorce Karen. If it weren't for her they'd all still be somewhat of a happy family. Sure, Karen and Stan argued a lot, but compared to how everything and everyone was now, that was happy. Everybody got along for the most part. There would be some laughter in the house. They would all sit down at the dinner table a chat. There was none of that now. Lorraine had ruined that. There was something weird that Mason had observed about his and Olivia's reactions to Lorraine and Stan.

Mason hated Lorraine.

Olivia hated Lorraine and Stan.

Mason thought back to a week ago when everything blew up. Olivia had been very _protective_ of Karen. Olivia had stood up for her. Olivia had asked Stan 'How could you do that Karen?' Maybe it was a thing between mothers and daughters. Well, in this case, _step_mothers and _step_daughters. Then again, Karen had been the only mother figure in Mason and Olivia's lives. At least, the only one they could remember. They'd never met their birth mother. Stan never told them why, but it didn't bother them. They had Karen as mother. She'd raised them. She'd been at the school with them on their first day. She was there for them when Stan went to jail. But now, there was another woman trying to take her place. Well, was meant to be trying to take Karen's place. Truth was, she couldn't care less about them. Not that Olivia and Mason cared about her. She wasn't even making an effort with them. Mind you, Olivia and Mason weren't making an effort with her. They didn't want to. As much as Stan tried to kid himself, Mason and Olivia would never accept her. Not now. Not ever. She would never take the place of their stepmother. She would never be the one they would talk to about their troubles. Mason and Olivia used to think that Stan would always be there for them. That's what he told them when they were younger. Then he went to jail. Where was he then? Someone was there for them, but it wasn't him. Then, he split from Karen, leaving his children heartbroken that their parents were divorcing. Where was he then to comfort them? That's right, he was screwing some whore he met while he was in jail. He couldn't care less if they were okay. That's how it seemed to Mason and his sister. Mason couldn't help but think of the one person who'd always been there for them.

Karen.

'Maybe we'll all be happy someday.' Mason said out loud to himself.

---

'Olivia would you take the garbage out for me please?' Lorraine asked.

'In your dreams.' Olivia cheekily answered.

'Olivia, do as Lorraine tells you!' Stan was desperately trying to get his children to respect his new girlfriend.

'I'm not taking orders from her! She's not my mother!' Olivia refused to back down. Mason looked worried. Olivia had become quite a troublesome child in the last week. All he wanted was to have his old sister back. The Olivia before everything blew up.

'You took orders from Karen and she wasn't your mother.' Lorraine sarcastically said, trying to rub in the fact that Karen wasn't any relation to Olivia or her brother.

'She's more my mother than you'll ever be!' Olivia snapped back. She couldn't stand this woman, yet she was being told to take orders from her.

'Listen to Lorraine! She's the ne-' Stan was cut off by Olivia beginning to talk again.

'Don't even get me started on you! Karen's more of a parent to us than you are. And she's not even really a parent!' Once Olivia stared shouting she couldn't seem to stop herself.

'Olivia don't you dare say that!' Stan couldn't believe what his own daughter was saying about him.

'Well, where were you when people were making fun of us at school? Oh, that's right, you were in prison! You were breaking the law and you didn't care about what it would do to us! And now, instead of trying to get things back to normal, you're changing things by as good as throwing Karen out and moving your slut in!' Olivia looked right at Lorraine as she said the word 'slut'.

'Olivia, you're grounded!' Stan thought of the easiest way to punish his daughter.

'I don't even care!' Olivia shouted as she walked up to her room.

'Nice one!' Mason said sarcastically in his sister's defence, before following her up to her room. 'Hey, you okay?' Mason asked as he reached her bedroom door.

'Depends what you mean by that.' Olivia half-heartedly joked. 'I guess I won't be going out with you and Elliot today.

'I guess not.' Mason felt bad that Olivia wouldn't be coming. She had only spoken the truth.

'I'm sorry.' Olivia regretted subjecting Mason to the shouting downstairs.

'What are you apologising for? It's Dad who should be apologising. You only told the truth. It's him that's in the wrong here, not you!' Mason hugged his sister while he said this. For siblings, Mason and Olivia were extremely close. After all, they had been through so much together. 'Are you sure you don't mind me going out?' Mason didn't want to leave his sister if it meant she would feel resentful.

'Nah, go!' You're not grounded.' Olivia laughed.

'Okay. I'm going to go just now. If you're sure?' Mason wanted to check one last time that she didn't mind.

'Yes I'm sure. Now go!' Olivia joked as Mason went to leave. 'Say hi to Elliot for me!'

'I will.'

---

Mason headed down to their usual meeting place- the park. He was worried about Olivia. She seemed to be taking everything really badly. He just hoped she wouldn't end up doing anything stupid.

'Hey!' Elliot shouted. 'Where's Olivia?'

'Grounded.' Mason answered.

'Why?' Elliot was shocked. He didn't think Olivia had ever been grounded before.

'For calling Dad's new slut, well, a slut!'

'To her face?' Elliot didn't think Olivia had the courage to call anyone anything nasty to their faces. Olivia was a pleasant girl most of time.

'Yep!'

'Wow.' was Elliot's only reply.

'I'm really worried about her. She keeps getting into trouble. It's like she's a totally different person to who she was a week ago. I'm really scared for her. I'm scared everything's going to be too much for her and that she's going to do something stupid like throw herself under a bus or take too many painkillers or something!' Mason didn't realise how hysterical he was. 'I've heard about people who do that. Life gets too much for them and they just kill themselves! What if that happens to Olivia? Or what if she starts getting drunk all the time or if she starts taking drugs or something horrible like that? Then she's going to end up killing herself whether she means it or not! I don't want to lose her! I don't want to lose my sister!' Mason had got himself all worked up.

'Mason, calm down! You're not going to lose Olivia! Olivia's not that kind of person. She's not silly enough to take her own life. She knows that she's got lots of people to lean on. She knows she's got Auntie Grace, Uncle Will, Jack, Karen, me and especially you that she can go to for help. Besides, you know Olivia. She wouldn't want to leave the people she loves. So, calm down. You're getting yourself worked up for nothing.' Elliot did his best to console his best friend. 'If you want to make sure she knows she's got everyone around her, talk to her, give her hugs. Just do anything you think that will comfort her.'

'You're right. I need to make sure she's okay. I don't believe you that she's not that silly! Because she is pretty silly!' Mason joked while still trying to calm himself down.

'Different kind of silly, Mason!' Elliot added before Mason had a chance to get worked up again.

'If you don't mind I'm going to go home. I've got a sister to comfort.'

'I don't mind. Make sure she's okay.' Elliot didn't mind that Mason wanted to go home. He knew how much his sister meant to him.

'I'll try.'

---

When Mason arrived back at his home, he went straight to Olivia's room. Olivia was still sitting on her bed, doing nothing. Mason went directly over to her and hugged her.

'Hey Mason! What's this for?' Olivia was taken by surprise when he hugged her.

'We're all here for you. Don't do anything stupid, okay.' Mason said. He was nearly crying.

'O…kay then.' Olivia didn't know what had gotten into her brother. 'Thanks.'

'No need. It's what brothers are for.' Mason replied as he walked out of her room.

Olivia shook her head after he'd left her room. 'That was…weird.' Olivia said out loud to herself.

**A/N: There's chapter 13. Thanks to karengraciewalker, Panema, and keisha4 for reviewing the last chapter. Panema, I'm sorry that you REALLY don't like Stan in this story. Enjoy! **


	15. Looking Back On The Good Time

**A/N: Here's chapter 14. Enjoy! I think my timescales are all out so I'm sorry if anything doesn't make sense.**

'What are you two up to tonight?' Elliot, now thirteen-years-old, asked his two best friends, who were also thirteen.

'Mason, Dad,_ Lorraine _and I are all going out for dinner to celebrate Lorraine _being a member of the family for a year now._' Olivia said that sentence with such sarcasm that it was obvious she still hated Lorraine even after a year. Even after a year, Lorraine still couldn't care less about them and Mason and Olivia couldn't care less about her.

'That should be fun for you!' Elliot laughed at the extent of Olivia's sarcasm. Olivia simply rolled her eyes. Olivia wasn't as rude to Lorraine any more, but Lorraine had learned never to ask her to do anything for her.

'Yes, we're looking forward to Lorraine drinking a tad too much wine' Mason added.

'Have fun!' Elliot joked.

'How's Karen getting on?' Olivia asked. She remembered that it was just over a year since Karen and Stan split up. Olivia and Mason saw their stepmother (if they could still call her that) regularly, but she had a way of hiding her emotions in front of them.

'Erm, she's doing okay. She's been crying quite a bit at Jack's the last week or so.' Elliot answered. 'She still loves your dad, doesn't she?'

'Yeah, she does.' Mason and Olivia replied simultaneously.

'It's gotta be tough on her just now.' Mason added.

'Yeah.' Olivia thought out loud.

---

At a very posh restaurant, Olivia and Mason were sitting at their table, bored out of their skulls, across from Stan and Lorraine.

'How long do you think we're gonna be here for?' Mason whispered to Olivia.

'Who knows. I think we'll be here until she gets drunk!' Olivia responded.

'Hopefully not too much longer then.' Mason joked.

'Mason, Olivia are you going to congratulate us ever?' For some reason, Stan expected his children to be happy for him and Lorraine.

'Congratulations Dad, Lorraine.' Olivia couldn't have sound more hacked off if she'd tried while saying this. Mason could barley contain his laughter at her tone. Thankfully for Olivia, Stan hadn't picked up on her annoyance. He didn't spend enough time with her to know when she sounded annoyed.

'Nice one, Liv!' Mason congratulated his sister on her sarcastic congratulations to their father.

'Did you expect any less from me?' Olivia laughed.

'Can we get the bill please?' Stan asked a waiter.

'Thank god!' Mason sound relieved.

'Do you mind if we go to Elliot's?' Olivia asked her father. She didn't particularly want to stay go home. Not after Lorraine and Stan had both been drinking.

'If you want.' Stan hadn't paid much attention to his daughter's question.

'Okay, see ya!' Mason said, before he and Olivia made a quick escape out the restaurant door. 'Thanks for getting us out of going home. I was trying to. I just couldn't think of a good way to ask!'

'No problem. ' Olivia was also glad they wasn't going home. It was only seven o'clock after all. Mason noticed this size of the bag Olivia was carrying for the first time that evening.

'Hey what's in your bag?'

'Everything we need for staying over at somebody's house. There's no way I'm going home tonight!' Olivia had been planning their escape from the Walker penthouse all day.

'What would I do without you?' Mason laughed.

---

Will and Grace had agreed to let Olivia and Mason sleep on their sofas since there was nowhere for them to sleep in Jack's apartment. Karen, Jack and Elliot had all been in Will and Grace's apartment earlier. It was now the middle of the night and everybody was asleep. Olivia, however, was a light sleeper and would usually wake up at the slightest noise. Tonight, for some strange reason, she was in a deeper sleep than usual. She only woke up once. She could have sworn she heard Will on the telephone at about half-past two in the morning. She thought nothing of it at the time and went back to sleep.

---

The next morning Mason woke up around eight-thirty.

'Hey, Olivia! Are you awake?' Mason whispered just in case Olivia was still asleep.

'Yeah, I'm awake.' Olivia whispered back so as not to wake anyone else in the apartment. 'Did you hear Uncle Will on the telephone at half-past two this morning?'

'No. Why?'

'I could have sworn he was talking to somebody on the phone this morning.'

'There was probably a legal emergency or something.' Mason offered a reason why Will would be on the phone at that hour. As if on cue, Will and Grace both emerged from their bedrooms.

'Morning!' Mason said.

'Hey Uncle Will, were you on the phone at about 2:30 this morning?' Olivia decided to find out whether Will was on the phone or not.

Will exchanged an uneasy glance with Grace before beginning his explanation. 'That's what I need to talk to you about. Would you come and sit at the table please?' Olivia and Mason exchanged confused glances while doing as Will asked them. 'Last night I got a phone call from Lorraine at the hospital. She phoned to tell me that.' Will had to take a deep breath before continuing. 'They told me that your dad died of a heart last night. I'm so sorry.' Will watched as the colour drained from both of the children's faces.

'Does Karen know?' Olivia asked, seemingly out of the blue.

'Not yet.' Will answered her question. Will found it strange that a girl who has just been told that her father is dead immediately thought of her stepmother.' I'm going to tell her soon. I thought it would be best to tell you two now since you already knew I was on the phone in the middle of the night. It would be no use lying to you.'

'I see.' Olivia answered quietly while on the verge of tears. A few second later, she got up and walked through to Grace's bedroom in a daze. When Grace went to go through to get her, Mason stopped Grace from going any further towards her room.

'I'll go.' Mason quietly said. He knew best how to handle Olivia when she was upset. 'Hey.' Mason said as he entered Grace's bedroom to find Olivia sitting in the bed. Mason couldn't think of any better opener.

'Dad's dead.' Olivia stated as if Mason didn't already know.

'I know. It's horrible.' Mason answered to her comment.

'I don't know that it is.' Olivia said, shocking her brother.

'What?' Mason was desperate to know what she was getting at.

'Part of me is upset that he died, but part of me thinks he deserved it for everything he did to us and to Karen. I don't know what part of me to listen to.' Olivia said while sobbing slightly. She'd never forgiven her father for everything he'd done but now he was dead and Olivia didn't really know what to think.

'Why don't you listen to both of them?' Mason suggested after a few minutes of thinking.

'What do you mean?' Olivia sounded confused.

'Well, you can think that he deserved it, but you can mourn him at the same time. He was our dad after all.' Mason understood where Olivia was coming from she said that she thought Stan sort of deserved it. He had treated everybody like crap. Olivia had started to think of the good times they'd had with their dad when they were younger.

'Mason, do you remember when we were three and Dad took us to Disneyland for our summer holidays and all we wanted to do was play on the carousel and Dad kept taking us on even though we'd been riding it for two hours straight?'

'Yeah, and then he took us for ice cream and you dropped yours so Dad gave you his.' Mason added his memory of that great day.

'Yeah!' Olivia laughed at the memory of her crying until her daddy gave her his ice cream. Stan hadn't minded giving her it.

'Those were the good times.' Mason gave his opinion on what it was like when they were younger.

'Where did those times go?' Olivia asked, knowing exactly where they went but just feeling the need to get the question out of her system. Mason shrugged to answer her.

'At least we have one happy memory of our dad.' Mason said a few minutes later. It had just hit him that they would never have the opportunity to make any other happy memories. Olivia would never have the chance to put things right with her dad. Karen and Stan would never have the chance to reconcile. Stan was dead and there was nothing going to bring him back.

**A/N: There's chapter 14. I'm sorry if it's not as sad or tear jerking as you would have like it to be. I just wanted Olivia and Mason to see that they did have good times with Stan. Thank you to karengraciewalker and Panema for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's chapter 15. Hope you enjoy!**

Olivia and Mason walked, hand in hand, through to Jack's apartment to find their stepmother sitting on the sofa, staring into space, with tears running down her cheeks. Olivia and Mason had been told just over an hour ago that their father was dead. It was obvious that Karen had just been told that her ex-husband had died. Even though he had cheated on her, Karen still loved Stan.

'Karen?' Olivia began. She wasn't sure what state her stepmother would be in. Karen looked up at her to tell her she was listening.' Are you okay?' when Olivia asked that question, Karen burst out crying. Olivia and Mason went straight over to her and hugged her tightly. 'It's okay. It's gonna be okay.' Olivia said, trying to comfort Karen.

'Yeah. We're gonna be here.' Mason added. For some strange reason, Mason and Olivia both felt as if they needed to be strong for Karen. They'd already had an hour to take in the news.

'I'm glad you kids are here.' Olivia and Mason were the only things Karen had left of her ex-husband, whom she still loved.

'Karen, can we live with you?' Mason's question may have seemed inappropriately timed, but Mason didn't want to have to live with Lorraine.

'I don't know, honey. I want you to live with me but we'll need to see what happens.' Karen watched as Mason's face dropped. She didn't want them to have to live with Lorraine either, but she had no idea who Stan wanted his kids to be left with.

---

Stan's funeral had been arranged for a week later. Mason and Olivia, however, weren't allowed to attend.

'How could she do that? How could she not let us go to our own father's funeral?' Mason was so angry.

'I _hate_ Lorraine. What gives her the right to decide who can go to Dad's funeral? I swear to god, if we have to live with that bitch I will have to run away!' Olivia couldn't stand Lorraine. She wanted nothing more than to kill her right now.

'Well, at least she Karen go.' Mason could see one good thing about Lorraine. She didn't have to let her boyfriend's ex-wife go to the funeral after all.

Olivia seemed to ignore Mason's comment. 'She was only with Dad for his money. She didn't give a toss about him or about us. What if we have to live with her? She'll send us to boarding school or something so she doesn't have to see us! ' Olivia was panicking on a day she really should have been mourning her father's death.

'Liv, don't panic. It's probably not going to be as bad as you think it will be. If Dad had any sense or if he knew us at all, he would know we'd want to live with Karen.' Mason could only hope that Stan knew them _that_ well. It wasn't as if he had paid much attention to them. A few seconds later, somebody knocked at the door.

'I'll get it.' Olivia declared as she walked towards the door. She was not really in the mood for visitors. 'What?' Olivia snapped as she opened the door. When she saw who was at the door, she regretted being so harsh. 'Sorry, Elliot.'

'Hey, I came to see how you guys were doing.'

'Let's see. We're sitting at home while nearly everybody we know is at our father's funeral, which his whore said we weren't allowed to go to. Yeah, we're fantastic!' Olivia answered sarcastically.

'Okay then.' Elliot replied, a little shocked by her tone.

'I'm sorry.' Mason apologised on behalf of his sister. 'Do you know how Karen's doing?'

'I'm not sure. Everybody left to go to the crematorium about half an hour ago and I left to come here. Uncle Will told me to tell you that he'll try everything he can to make sure you get to live with Karen.' Elliot also knew that Karen should be the one looking after Olivia and Mason. She had looked after them their entire lives.

'What do you think Dad's funeral will be like?' Olivia asked.

'I don't know. I don't really want to think about it.' Mason didn't want to imagine something he would never be able to see.

'You want to go down to the park?' Elliot tried to think of something that would take their minds off their father and his funeral.

'Nah, we need to wait on Lorraine coming back.' Mason answered.

---

An hour and a half or so later, Lorraine arrived back at the penthouse with Will, Grace and Jack.

'Where's Karen?' Mason asked. There was something wrong if Will, Grace and Jack were here without Karen.

'She's gone back to my apartment to get her things.' Jack responded to Mason's question.

'Why?' Olivia jumped in.

'Because Karen's going to be moving back in here!' Jack though Mason and Olivia would have been happy.

'But where are we going?' Olivia was still convinced that they would have to live with Lorraine.

'You're staying here silly!' Jack yelled in a childlike manner.

'You're kidding, right?' Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'No! You're gonna get to live with Karen!' Jack was still shouting.

'There's just one thing. You're going to have to make sure Karen's okay. This is going to be really difficult on her. I know it's going to be difficult for you two as well, but you two are strong. And we're all here for you two as well.' Will explained.

'Yeah. We know. And we'll try to make sure Karen's okay. We've done it before, we can do it again.' Mason remembered back to when Stan went to prison.

'We're all here for each other.' Olivia added.

'It's what we all do.' Elliot said to Olivia and Mason, letting them know that he was there for them.

'Yeah, we should be alright.' Olivia said for no apparent reason a few minutes later. It would be hard to adjust to life with a deceased father, but Olivia and Mason were that used to change, it would be a walk in the park for them.

**A/N: I don't think this is my best chapter.It's kinda short, I know.Thanks to karengraciewalker, Panema, The Filmmaker Cannot See, keisha4 and Lindsey Grissom for reviewing the last two chapters. Linds, you're great. Thanks for everything, hun, and I'll have chapter 16 up soon so you don't get withdrawal symptoms!. Enjoy!**


	17. Harsh Reality

**A/N: Here's chapter 16. Hope it's better than the last chapter. I should warn you that you might not like where I'm going to eventually go with this fic. Consider yourselves warned!**

It had been just over a month since Stan had died. Olivia and Mason were adjusting well. Olivia's behaviour had even settled down now that Karen was living with them again. They hadn't seen or heard from Lorraine since the day of the funeral but they didn't care about that or her. Something else was bothering them both.

'Hey Liv. Have you seen Karen this morning?' Mason asked his sister. He asked her the same question every morning.

'No. She's been really quiet the last few days. Do you think she's all right?' Olivia sounded worried.

'She's probably still upset about Dad. We should maybe go up and see if she wants breakfast or something.' Mason offered a suggestion.

'Yeah. Let's go.'

---

Olivia and Mason had climbed the stairs up to the bedroom Karen had shared with Stan. Mason knocked on the closed door before Olivia shouted through the door.

'Karen, are you in there? It's us. Can we come in?' When there was no answer, Olivia tried again. 'Karen, do you want some breakfast?' It suddenly occurred to Olivia how much they'd been looking after Karen in the last month, rather than her looking after them.

'Do you think we should just go in?' Mason asked his sister when they still got no answer.

'Yeah. Just in case she's done something stupid.' Olivia knew that this could be entirely possible with the state Karen had been in. When they opened the door they were not prepared for what they saw.

'Karen, what the hell have you been doing?' Mason asked, regarding the amount of empty bottles lying on the floor.

'Nothing, honey.' Karen was slurring her words.

'Are you drunk?' Olivia asked, sounding horrified.

'What would give you that idea?' Karen tried to act innocent.

'I don't know. Maybe all the empty gin bottles lying on the floor?' Mason answered sarcastically. Karen gave an over-dramatic shrug to indicate that she was defeated.

'Why did you drink this much?' Olivia asked sympathetically.

'I just wanted to make myself feel better.'

'Well, this doesn't work. Alcohol doesn't make anything better. It just gives you a hangover.' Olivia told her.

'Then you feel worse.' Mason tried to lighten the mood.

'Honey, you're right. What have I done?' Karen regretted getting drunk.

'Nothing yet. But you better not do this again.' Olivia said in a harsh tone. It's usually the stepdaughter that gets told off by the stepmother, not the other way around.

'We're going out later. You better not do anything stupid.' Mason warned.

'We're gonna let you try to sleep off your hangover.' Olivia added.

'But I don't have a hangover.' Karen sounded insulted.

'You will soon. Don't worry about it.' Mason joked. 'Do you want something to eat before you start to feel ill?'

'I suppose so.' Karen answered, while being dragged out of her room by Olivia and Mason.

---

A little while later, Olivia and Mason were making their way down to the park to meet Elliot.

'Can you believe she was hammered?' Mason seemed to find the funny side of Karen's drunkenness.

'I know. Do you think she'll do it again?' Olivia was concerned.

'Nah. We told her off. She listens to us.' Olivia wasn't convinced by Mason's answer.

'We better watch though. And we probably shouldn't tell anyone. You know what Jack will be like if he finds out!' Olivia didn't think Karen would want her friends to know that she got drunk alone.

---

Olivia and Mason were growing more concerned by the day. Karen was constantly getting drunk. She would drink alcohol with every meal, even breakfast. She woke up every morning with a hangover. It had been two months since Olivia and Mason had first found Karen drunk in her bedroom.

'What are we going to do?' a very concerned Mason asked.

'What can we do except try to help her. We've gotta do something before it gets too serious.' Olivia said, quicker than she usually would through panic.

'Where can we get her help though?' Mason asked, hoping his sister had a plan.

'I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out.' Olivia said while staring out of a window.

---

Olivia and Mason spent the rest of that day going through the phone book, calling every alcohol counsellor they could find, hoping that they would be able to find help for Karen.

'Okay, we've settled on taking Karen to Alcoholics Anonymous. How do we get her there? Because she'll never go if we tell her we're taking her.' Mason pointed out something that they both knew.

'We've just got to trick her.' Olivia offered her suggestion.

'How do we manage that?' Getting Karen to AA meetings wouldn't be easy.

'I don't know. We're gonna have to work that out. 'Cause she needs help. There's no getting away from that.' Olivia didn't have everything figured out yet.

---

'Karen, can we go out for doughnuts?' Mason asked. He and Olivia were putting their plan into action.

'Sure, honey. Wanna go just now?'

'Yeah, that would be best. I'm starving.' Mason gave an untruthful reason as to why they should leave now.

'Go and get your shoes then!' After Karen said this, both Olivia and Mason ran up the stairs.

'Okay, so far so good. We're getting her outside.' Mason informed his sister.

'That was the easy part! We've still got to get her into the place and get her to stay!' Olivia let Mason know that they still had a great deal of work to do.

'Yeah, about that, how do we get her to stay?'

'I have no idea! We're just gonna have to make something up on the spot!' Olivia informed Mason.

---

Olivia and Mason had managed to convince Karen to walk to the 'Doughnut Shop'. Karen was the kind of person who didn't like walking anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary, so getting her to agree to walk had been difficult. They'd been walking for about fifteen minutes before they got close to the AA meeting place.

'Hey Karen, do you mind if we go in here?' Olivia pointed toward the door of the meeting place. 'I need to get something for school.'

'Okay.' Karen answered suspiciously. She had a notion that they were up to something. Once the were inside the building, Karen figured out what they were doing.' What the hell is this? Is this AA?'

'Yes, it is!' A cheery AA volunteer answered on Olivia and Mason's behalf.

'What the hell are we doing here?' Karen questioned her stepchildren.

'We are here to get you help!' Olivia casually answered.

'I don't need help!' Karen protested.

'Are you sure about that?' Mason sarcastically answered back.

'Karen, you need to stop drinking before you get ill.' Olivia tried to convince Karen.

'But I'm not an alcoholic!' Karen protested once again. They didn't realise that all the other people in the AA meeting were watching what was going on.

'Karen, the first step is admitting that you have a problem!' Mason spoke to his stepmother as if she was a little child.

'But I don't have a problem!' Karen was determined to get out of the meeting.

Olivia couldn't take Karen's protests anymore. 'For God sake Karen! You're not getting outta going to this meeting! You're going to sit there and listen to what these people have to say and you're gonna get some help!'

'Why should I?' Karen was shouting like a little kid who had been told to go to her room for being naughty.

'Why should you? You wanna know why you should?' Olivia was close to screaming.

'Yes I do!' Karen was intrigued as to what her stepkids' reason was for bringing her here.

'Because we've already lost our dad! We sure as hell don't want to lose our stepmum as well!' Olivia screamed at Karen. She was on the verge of tears. Nobody in the whole meeting spoke for five minutes before somebody pointed something very sweet out to Karen.

'You're lucky that you've got kids who care.'

'We do, Karen. We do care.' Mason very sweetly added.

'Yeah, I know you do.' Karen said through light sobs.

'So, will you stay in this meeting?' Mason asked.

'For us?' Olivia added

'Yeah. Yeah I will.' Neither of the three of them noticed that many of the people in the meeting had tears in their eyes.

'Okay, good. We'll be back when the meeting finishes.' Mason told her.

'We'll see you later.' Olivia added. Once they were out of the door, both Olivia and Mason let out sighs of relief.

'Nice one, Liv. You got her to stay in there.' Mason was quite surprised Olivia had managed it. 'That was really heartbreaking what you said, by the way.'

'I just spoke from the heart.'

'So, do you think she'll stick it out?' Mason wondered, while taking one last look back into the meeting room.

'Yeah, I think she will.'

**A/N: There's chapter 16. I'm not sure how accurate this chapter is. Sorry :-). Thanks to Panema, all4christ0398, karengraciewalker and Lindsey Grissom for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's chapter 17! Wow, I think I'm only a few chapters away from the end. :( Hope you enjoy!**

It had been nearly two years since Stan had died. Olivia and Mason had celebrated their fourteenth birthdays and would celebrate their fifteenth in a few weeks. The first birthday after their father had died was tough. It felt strange not getting a card that said 'Happy Birthday, Love Dad' on it. They'd been so used to the same birthday message. Stan had written the same thing on their birthday cards since they could remember.

Karen had been going to AA meetings for nearly two years now as well. Olivia and Mason were proud of how she'd been doing. They would still occasional find the odd gin bottle lying hidden somewhere, but for the most part, Karen had managed to drink little alcohol. She was drinking nowhere near as much alcohol as she had been before Olivia and Mason had got her help. Karen hadn't told any of her friends about her little drinking problem. She didn't want them to know. Olivia and Mason did their best to make sure nobody found out. They didn't even tell Elliot. It's not that they didn't trust him, but there are just some things you don't tell even your closest friend in the whole world.

The first anniversary of Stan's death had been difficult as well. Karen had taken Olivia and Mason out of town for the few days surrounding the anniversary to try to take their minds off of it a little. It hadn't really worked. Olivia and Mason had spent most of their time comforting Karen and making sure she stayed away from all alcoholic substances. They feared that she might mess up and get drunk because she was feeling so upset. In all honesty, Stan's death had affected Karen more than it did Mason and Olivia. The kids could tell that Karen still loved Stan.

'I wish she wouldn't have feelings for him still. Especially after all he did. Look at her. It's killing her.' Mason said sympathetically to Olivia. She could do nothing but nod in agreement. It was hurting Karen so much. She did still love her deceased ex-husband.

---

Everybody was dreading the two-year anniversary. They hoped it would be easier than the year before. One good thing was that Olivia and Mason could both speak openly about their father's death without bursting into tears.

'Do you know what you guys are doing this year?' Elliot asked Olivia in regard to their plans for the anniversary.

'I'm not sure. We'll probably go out of town for a few days again. Depends what Karen feels like doing. She might want to stay in the city this year.' Olivia answered.

'How are you coping?' Elliot asked seriously.

'I'm doing okay. It's just a little weird that it's been two years already, you know?' Olivia answered truthfully.

'What about Mason?'

'Same really. He's probably handling the whole thing the best out of anyone.' Mason hadn't been feeling great so he had decided not to go out with Olivia and Elliot that day.

'What about Karen? How's she doing?'

'Don't even go there. She's been getting really upset lately. Crying a lot. I don't think she's eating or sleeping right. She was a bit like this last year as well. I think she just gets a bit stressed out.' A few seconds later, Olivia concluded her explanation. 'I think she still loves him.'

'Wow. Even after all this time?' Elliot wasn't totally surprised by this.

'Yeah. I might seem awful, but I really wish she didn't. She's only hurting herself by still loving him. He treated her like crap and yet she still loves him. I don't understand her sometimes.'

'She'll get over him eventually. It's probably just going to take a while.' Elliot tried to reassure Olivia, who was obviously worried.

'Yeah, I know. I just don't want it to be a really long time though. For her sake.'

'You know I'm always here if you need a blether or anything. Just pick up the phone.' Elliot reminded Olivia.

'Yeah. I know. By the way, Karen asked me to go to Uncle Will's office to pick up some papers or something like that. Do you mind if we go just now while I remember?' Olivia had suddenly remembered what Karen had asked her to do while she was out.

'Yeah, let's go.'

---

Olivia and Elliot walked for half an hour to get to Will's office. Oddly, they both knew their way round the Doucette and Stein building like the back of their hands.

'I hope to God that Will knows what papers Karen's talking about because I don't have a clue!' Olivia joked as they made their way out of the elevator and towards the door of Will's office.

'Yeah, me too! Otherwise, you're screwed!' Elliot laughed. They'd been laughing and joking all the up to Will's office. They could hardly contain their laughter.

'Here goes!' Olivia asked as she knocked on the door while she entered. Her laughter was snatched away when she saw who was sitting at the desk with Will.

'Oh…my…God!' Elliot was also shocked.

'Dad?'

**A/N: There's chapter 17. I know this chapter's a bit short. Sorry! Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's chapter 18. Hope you like!**

'Here goes!' Olivia asked as she knocked on the door while she entered. Her laughter was snatched away when she saw who was sitting at the desk with Will.

'Oh…my…God!' Elliot was also shocked.

'Dad?' Olivia looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Mind you, she thought she had.

'Whoa.' was the only word Elliot could think of to describe the situation.

'Olivia, is that really you?' Stan couldn't believe how much his daughter had changed in two years.

'Shouldn't I be asking you a similar question?' Olivia numbly asked.

'Uncle Will, I thought Olivia's dad was dead?' Elliot made a point that Olivia had been too scared to make herself.

'There's a long and complicated story behind that.' Stan addressed Elliot's point. Olivia was just standing with her mouth gaping. 'How's Mason?'

'Mason's fine.' Elliot answered Stan's question. It hadn't seemed to register in Olivia's head.

'And Karen?'

Olivia still didn't seem to realise that she'd been asked a question. 'Karen's fine as well.' Elliot answered again.

'What were you here for in the first place?' Will hadn't been expecting them to be at his office otherwise he would have made sure Stan wasn't there.

'Erm…I can't remember.' Olivia answered the one question she'd chosen to listen to. She turned and walked out the door.

'Olivia had said she needed to get some papers or something for Karen.' Elliot answered Will's question, before following Olivia to see if she was okay. 'Liv, wait up. Are you okay?'

'What exactly happened in there?' Olivia needed to clarify what she'd witnessed.

'Your dead father is not dead anymore.' Elliot answered the question as best as he could.

'Okay. That's what I thought.' Olivia sounded shaken. 'What do I do?'

'What do you mean?'

'Mason and Karen are never going to believe me when I tell them my dad's alive, because he's dead.'

'Olivia, he's not dead. He was standing right there. You won't be lying to them.' Elliot didn't really know what Olivia should do.

'He's been lying to us all this time' Olivia realised a few minutes later. They were both still standing at the elevator, making no attempt to get in.

'What do you mean?' Elliot was intrigued as to what Olivia was thinking.

'He let us believe that he was dead for two years. He lied to us yet again. I don't know why I'm surprised. That's what he's always done.' Just then, Will emerged from his office to see if they were still there.

'Are you okay?' Will asked an obviously shocked Olivia.

'I don't know. I think I just want to go home.' Olivia said as she hit the button on the elevator.

'Make sure she's okay.' Will shouted to Elliot as he went to catch up with her. Elliot didn't waste his breath on replying 'I'll try.'

---

Elliot had caught up with Olivia. She was standing crying in the elevator. As soon as he got in, he hugged Olivia. How else do you comfort somebody who's just found out her dad's back from the dead?

'Are you going to tell Mason?' Elliot didn't bother asking if Olivia was okay because he already could tell.

'I kinda have to, don't I? He would never forgive me for letting him believe the lie. I can't become a liar like my father.'

'Don't take this the wrong way, but shouldn't you hear his reason for faking his death before you call him a liar?'

'What are you talking about?' Olivia sounded offended.

'Well, I just think he would have had a good reason for faking his death. People don't usually leave their children unless they have a good reason.'

'So, was going to jail a good reason for him leaving us? He left us then. He was breaking the law and he didn't give a shit about how it would affect us.' It wasn't often that Olivia felt the need to use foul language, but right now she was raging. Everything that Stan had ever done that had hurt her, like him going to jail, was going through her mind.

'What I mean is a real reason. Something that he had to get away from. Like if someone was threatening to kill you and Mason and he offered his life instead of yours.'

'I think you've been watching too many action movies.' Olivia dismissed his suggestion.

'All I'm saying is listen to his reason before you decide whether he's lying or not.' Elliot tried to make his point clear.

'How am I going to tell Mason?' Olivia panicked when she realised that she had to tell her brother the news.

'Just tell him what you saw, and if he doesn't believe you, I'll be there to back you up.' Elliot assumed that Olivia was going right home to tell Mason.

'I don't think he'll believe me.' Olivia sounded vulnerable.

'He probably won't at first, but you'll just need to convince him. And if all else fails, take him to talk to Uncle Will.' Elliot didn't know where all the good advice was coming from.

---

When Elliot and Olivia arrived at the Walker penthouse, they were relieved not to find Karen downstairs. They went straight up to Mason's room to talk to him. When they arrived at his room, Mason couldn't help but noticed how white Olivia's face had turned.

'Whoa, Liv. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!' Mason had inadvertently given Olivia a good way to open.

'Well, I kinda just did.'

'What?' Mason was slightly confused.

'Good luck.' Elliot whispered to Olivia.

'You know how Dad died two years ago?'

'Yeah.'

Olivia took a deep breath before speaking again. 'Well, he didn't die.'

Mason needed a minute to realise what Olivia had just said. 'What?'

'He faked his own death. He's been lying to us again.' Olivia couldn't help but give her opinion on what she thought of her dad's actions.

Mason waited for a few minutes before asking, 'How do you know?' He seemed to believe what Olivia was telling him.

'I went to Uncle Will's office to pick up some papers for Karen and there he was, sitting opposite Uncle Will at his desk.'

'Wow. Does Karen know?' Mason didn't seem as shocked as Olivia had been.

'I don't think so. Do you believe me?' Olivia wanted to be sure Mason wasn't going to turn around and call her a liar.

'Yes, of course I believe you. Why would you lie about something like that?'

'Thank you so much. I thought you wouldn't believe me.'

'Do you think we should tell Karen?' Mason didn't know what he expected the answer to this question to be.

'We probably should. But how do we tell someone that the love of their life is back from the dead?'

'Can't be anymore difficult than telling your brother that his dad's back from the dead!' Elliot thought he was making a valid point. Then again, he didn't know Karen as well as Olivia and Mason did. He didn't know how Karen could react. He wasn't aware of Karen's little drinking problem. There were some things you just didn't tell even your best friend in the world.

**A/N: There's chapter 18. I'm kinda sad that I'm going to be finished soon. Hope you like. Thanks to karengraciewalker and Panema for reviewing the last two chapters. I'll warn everybody again that you'll probably not like where I'm going to go with this. Enjoy! **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

'We've just got to get it over with!' Mason tried to tell his sister.

'I know. She's really going to hate us! She definitely not going to believe us!' Olivia was worried about what knowing Stan was alive would do to Karen.

'It can't be that bad. If she doesn't believe you, get her to speak to Uncle Will. She'll have to believe it if another adult is telling her. Then, she can't say that it's just your minds wandering off.' Elliot was so naïve as to what they were worrying about.

'What's the worst she can really do?' Mason had secretly realised that he'd managed to leave it down to Olivia to tell Karen.

'That's what I'm worried about. I don't know!' Olivia was honestly panicking.

'The sooner you start, the sooner it's over.' Elliot tried to reassure her.

'Okay. You're right.' Olivia was preparing herself. 'Karen, can we talk to you?' Olivia asked as she walked downstairs.

'I'm really sorry, honey. Not just now. That was Uncle Will on the telephone. He says he needs to see us all urgently so we're going over there right now.' Karen sounded just as panicked as Olivia had earlier. 'Go get your shoes.'

'Good, maybe Uncle Will's going to tell her.' Olivia sounded relieved but worried at the same time.

'Hurry up, we gotta go!' Karen yelled up the stairs.

---

When Karen, Olivia, Mason and Elliot arrived at Will's apartment, the Walker family were immediately asked to sit down.

'Will, what's wrong?' Karen was worried. It wasn't often Will looked as worked up as he did at that moment.

'There's something I need to tell you guys.' Will wasn't going to let on that Olivia definitely knew what he was about to tell them. 'Stan… is alive.' Will had thought it would be best to make the announcement short and sweet. Olivia and Mason watched as Karen's mouth nearly hit the floor in shock.

'No he's not. He's dead.' Karen managed to say after about three minutes.

'No Karen. He is alive.' Will tried to convince her.

'No he's not! You're lying.' Karen protested.

'Karen. He's not lying.' Olivia jumped in.

'Of course he is. I went to your dad's funeral.' Karen refused to believe what she was being told.

'Karen, I saw Dad today.' Olivia tried to convince her.

'But….' Karen tried to think of something to try to convince the others Stan was not alive.

'Karen, why would we lie to you about that?' Mason pointed out something that Karen really knew but didn't want to believe. Karen didn't speak for over five minutes after Mason asked the obvious question.

'Karen, we didn't mean to upset you. We tried to tell you earlier. But then you said we had go come here.' Olivia informed her.

'Why did he fake his own death?' Karen asked Olivia and Mason. Olivia and Mason both looked at Will, hoping he knew the answer.

'Why doesn't he answer that question himself?' As Will said this Stan appeared from one of the bedrooms. Olivia looked as the colour instantly drained from Karen's face. Karen hadn't seen Stan for nearly three years. She hadn't seen him much during the divorce proceedings; everything had been dealt with through lawyers.

'Hi.' Stan opened. '_Good opener!'_ Olivia sarcastically thought to herself.

'Hi.' Mason replied back. He though it would have been rude not to. Both Karen and Olivia took it as if he was saying 'Hi' on behalf of all of them.

'Why did you fake your death?' Karen asked the question they were all dying to know.

'There's a lot for me to explain.' Stan answered while taking a seat

'Get on with it then.' Olivia hadn't meant to say that. It just slipped out of her mouth. Elliot looked at Olivia as if to say, 'I bet you wish you hadn't done that.'

'Two years ago, I had to run away. There was somebody at the prison.' Stan was cut off by Grace.

'Yeah, Lorraine!' Grace had to shut her mouth when she realised Will and Jack were both giving her evil looks.

'Continue.' Karen numbly said.

'He threatened to kill the people I loved because I…' Stan tried to think of something. Olivia and Mason could tell he was lying. 'I stole his ham!' Stan sounded pleased that he'd thought of something. Jack couldn't help but scoff when he heard Stan's lame excuse. 'I didn't want him to hurt you. Any of you.' Stan said this while looking at Karen. 'I got Lorraine to tell everybody that I died of a heart attack. She bribed the funeral director to carry out a fake funeral.' Karen suddenly realised that she had never seen a death certificate. 'I went into hiding in the Caribbean. As soon as I knew that it was safe to come out of hiding, I returned.' Stan concluded his dishonest explanation. Olivia and Mason hadn't believed a single word of it. Mason watched Karen as she tried to make sense of everything Stan had said. Jack didn't wait for her to finish working it out before he started to rip Stan apart.

'So, who were you in the Caribbean with again Stan?' Jack sarcastically asked.

'I was there by myself.' Stan gave him a look as if to say 'Shut up.'

'Really? Because I thought you said earlier that you were there with Lorraine.' Grace mockingly asked.

Before Stan had a chance to respond to Grace's comment, Jack jumped in and asked, 'Tell me. Is it true that you faked your death to your children because you wanted to live in the Caribbean with your mistress and you didn't want to take them?' Olivia's face went from a neutral expression to one of complete horror and disgust.

'Excuse me?' Mason asked on her behalf. Nobody in the room had noticed that Karen was sobbing.

'You faked your death to get away from us?' Olivia added to Mason's question. 'Wait a minute. I know what you're playing at here! You split up from Lorraine, didn't you?' Olivia didn't give Stan a chance to respond. 'You've got no money because Karen got it all when you _died! _Now you want Karen to take you back! Not because you're sorry for everything that you did to her, it's because you want to be rich again! Am I right?' Olivia was asking a rhetorical question. At this point, Karen stood up and walked over to Stan.

'I never want to see you again. Stay away from me. And the kids.' Karen knew she couldn't forgive him for this. She ran out the door and made her way toward the elevator.

'You heard the woman. Don't ever bother us again!' Mason said through gritted teeth, before he and Olivia followed Karen out the door.

'Karen, are you okay?' Olivia asked. Karen didn't answer. She just hugged her two stepchildren and sobbed.

'What do you think?' Mason sarcastically, but quietly said to Olivia.

'I don't think I can forgive him for this. I can't forgive him this time. I'm sorry' Karen said through heavy sobs.

'Don't be sorry.' Mason told her.

'No one is expecting you to forgive him. We aren't going to.' Olivia tried to reassure Karen.

'I can't believe he would do this.' Karen was sobbing extremely hard.

'We know. We know.' Mason said in a comforting tone.

---

As soon as they arrived back at the Walker penthouse, Karen went directly upstairs and to her room.

'Do you think she'll be alright?' Mason asked in a concerned tone.

'She will be eventually. We're just going to have to help her. A lot.' Olivia replied, in the same worried tone. How little did they know.

---

Neither Mason nor Olivia had managed to get much sleep that night. They both kept thinking about how Stan had betrayed them as a father. They were both worried about how Karen was going to take everything.

'She'll be all right.' Mason and Olivia both thought out loud to themselves in their own rooms.

---

'Hey! Morning!' Mason said in a much cheerier tone than how he felt.

'Hey. You get much sleep last night?' Olivia asked while slumping her self down on a chair at the kitchen table.

'No. You?'

'Nah. Do you know if Karen did?'

'I've not a clue.' Mason answered quietly.

---

Half an hour later, Mason and Olivia were still sitting at the kitchen table.

'I'm going to go for a shower, okay?' Olivia gave her excuse for leaving the table.

'Yeah sure.' Mason answered. He decided to go and play a video game.

---

Olivia walked by Karen's room as she headed toward the shower room.

'Karen. Are you okay?' Olivia decided to check on her. _'Must have got herself to sleep.' _Olivia thought to herself when she got no answer.

---

It had been an hour since Olivia had headed for a shower. Mason had decided to also go for a shower after she'd left to dry her hair. Mason and Olivia hadn't seen or heard from Karen in the whole hour.

---

Half an hour after that Mason was back downstairs in the kitchen. Olivia was still doing her hair. Still no sign of Karen.

---

Fifteen minutes later Olivia had finished straightening her hair. She went back down stairs, expecting to see both Karen and Mason at the table.

'Hey. Karen not up yet?' Olivia sounded slightly surprised not to see her up yet.

'No. I haven't seen her at all this morning.' Mason sounded slightly worried. 'Do you think we should check on her?'

Olivia was pouring a glass of orange juice. 'Exactly what I'm just going to do.' Olivia headed straight up stairs.

---

'Karen, are you okay?' Olivia was standing outside Karen's door. 'I've brought some orange juice for you.' Olivia tried again when she got no answer. 'Karen, would you just answer me?' Still no answer. 'I'm coming in, okay?' Worry was clearly evident in Olivia's voice.

'Oh my god!'

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hope you don't hate me after the next two chapters! Thanks to Panema, karengrciewalker, keisha4, Lindsey Grissom and anyone else who reviewed the few chapters. Big thanks to Linds for all the help she gave me on this chap. You're great, hunny! I'll be updating soon (hopefully!) Enjoy!**


	21. The Darkest Hour

**A/N: Here's chapter 20! I know that you all hate me for leaving you on that awful cliffhanger!**

'Oh my god.' Olivia studied the scene around her. 'Mason! Mason, call 911!' Olivia yelled down the stairs.

'What? What are you sayi- holy shit.' Mason was horrified by what he saw Karen was collapsed on the floor surrounded by bottles of alcohol and dozens of pill containers. 'Oh my god.' Mason said before running to the nearest telephone as fast as his legs could carry him.

'Karen, what have you done?' Olivia asked Karen, knowing that she couldn't get an answer. 'Mason, she's not breathing!' Olivia yelled.

'Yeah, we need an ambulance!' Mason yelled down the phone. 'What for? My stepmother is collapsed on the floor. I think she's had an overdose washed down with alcohol.' Mason tried to make sense of what he saw now that he was back in the room. 'How long ago? I have no idea.' Mason was sobbing as he said this. He continued on to give the emergency operator their address. Olivia wasn't paying enough attention to everything Mason said on the phone.

'They said the ambulance would be here really soon. Do you think we should call somebody?' Mason had managed to control his sobbing.

'Call Elliot and tell him to meet us at the hospital.' Olivia didn't need to tell Mason to tell Elliot to tell the others because she knew that he would anyway. 'Karen, what the hell were you thinking?' Olivia couldn't get her sobs under control.

'Elliot, it's Mason! I need you to tell everyone to meet us at the hospital.' Mason said very quickly.

'Why, what's wrong?' Elliot was still at Jack's apartment.

'I haven't got time to tell you just now. Just get everybody's ass down there!' Mason was close to losing control of his sobbing, but he kept reminding himself not to for Olivia's sake. She was sobbing enough as it was. She didn't need him on the verge of breaking down as well.

---

At Jack's apartment, Elliot had just hung up the phone. He was trying to work out what could have been wrong. Jack could tell by his son's expression that something was up.

'Who was that on the phone?' Jack asked, sounding concerned.

'Erm, that was Mason. He told us that we need to meet them at the hospital.' Elliot wasn't sure whom Mason had meant by 'us'.

'Why?'

'I don't know. He just said to get everybody down there now.' Elliot sounded confused.

'Go and get Will and Grace.' Jack said quickly while trying to find his shoes.

---

When Will, Grace, Jack and Elliot arrived at the hospital, they found Olivia nervously pacing in the waiting room. Mason had gone off to get a drink of water.

'Olivia, what's wrong?' Grace ran straight over to her. The rest of the group quickly followed her.

'Erm, Karen…She…we… in there…found her…not breathing.' Olivia was searching for the words to tell Grace what had happened. She couldn't seem to figure out what had happened. She was sobbing so much she could barely hear her own thoughts.

'It's okay. Come here.' Grace hugged the obviously distressed girl. Grace secretly hoped that Mason would be able to tell them more when he came back.

'When did you guys get here?' Mason returned a few seconds later.

'Just now. What's wrong with Karen?' Will asked Mason who seemed to be holding it together better than his sister.

'Olivia found Karen not breathing in her room.' Mason gave the simplest explanation. Just then a doctor came out of Karen's room.

'Are any of you related to Karen Walker?' The doctor was looking at the group waiting outside the door.

'Yes, we're her stepchildren and those guys are like her family as well.' Mason answered. Olivia was in no state to answer any questions.

'I need to ask you a few questions. Would you two come with me please?'

'Can they come as well? They deserve to know.' Mason pointed to Will, Grace Jack and Elliot.

'Yes, I suppose so. Would you all follow me please?'

---

In the doctor's office, Olivia and Mason had never been more scared in their lives.

'I have to ask you a few questions about Ms Walker's lifestyle. Does she smoke?'

'Occasionally. She doesn't smoke every day though.' Mason answered on behalf of him and his sister.

'Does she drink?'

Mason and Olivia looked at each other. They weren't sure what exactly to answer to that. 'Erm, not very often. Not since we started taking her to AA meetings.' Olivia had found an answer.

'What?' The rest of the group questioned Olivia's statement simultaneously.

'About two years ago she started getting drunk every day. It was around the time my father _'died'_. We took her to AA and she seemed to be getting on with her life again. That was until yesterday when we found out that our dad had faked his death. The we found her this morning and, well, you know what.' Mason added to Olivia's statement and gave the others their answer.

'How is Karen?' Olivia asked while looking down at the table.

'She's extremely ill. The next twenty-four hours are crucial. Although I have to say that with the amount of alcohol and pills that Ms Walker consumed, if she makes it through, it would be a miracle. I'll give you all a minute.' With that, the doctor left the room. Nobody could speak. The doctor's explanation kept repeating in every one of their heads.

'I guess we should get out of the doctor's office.' Mason said quietly.

'Yeah.' Olivia agreed.

---

The whole group were back out in the waiting room. None of them had said a word in ten minutes. They were all thinking about Karen. They'd been as good as told she was going to die. Olivia kept thinking of how she should have gone into Karen's room when she was first up there. Everybody's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice at the information desk.

'Hi. My name's Stan Walker. My wife was brought in here earlier. Her name's Karen Walker.' Olivia and Mason both stood up to _greet _him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing here? I thought we told you never to bother us again.' Olivia snapped.

'I came to take you away.' Stan said, not sounding too concerned about Karen.

'Why, exactly?' Mason asked sarcastically.

'Because she's not your mother and you two don't need to be here.' Stan said while trying to lead them out the door.

'I'm sorry but we're not going anywhere.' Olivia declared.

'Yes you are. You will do as I tell you. I'm your father.'

'Funny. Does a father fake his death so he can run away with his mistress? Didn't think so!' Mason shouted sarcastically.

'We're not going anywhere. If it weren't for you we all wouldn't all be here. If you hadn't lied to us over and over and over again, we'd be happy right now! You know when you were in prison, we were all happier than when you were out. Then you ruined everything, as you always did. We're not going to let you do the same thing as you did when you and Karen first split. We're not going to let you try to cut everybody out of our lives. That might have worked when we were younger but not anymore. These people are more like family to us than you are. They haven't ever screwed us over. You've done nothing but! So you don't have the right to tell to tell us what to do. You might be our father. But you're not our Dad. A dad doesn't treat his kids like shit. So you can think again. You're not taking us anywhere. You're not welcome here. And we never want to see you again.' Olivia couldn't believe what she'd just had the courage to say to her father.

'You heard the woman. Don't ever bother us again. Get out of here.' Mason said as he and Olivia walked back over to the waiting room chairs. Grace, Will, Jack and Elliot watched as Stan did as his kids told him and walked out of the hospital. Stan knew it as well as Olivia and Mason did. He had no right to tell them what to do. He'd lost the right to be their Dad.

'Do you mind if we see Karen?' Mason asked the doctor who'd been treating Karen.

'Did the nurse not tell you that you were allowed to go in? I should warn you that Ms Walker is connected to lots of machines. It might be quite upsetting.' The doctor gave Mason his answer.

'Do you mind if we have a little time in there by ourselves?' Mason asked the rest of the group, while taking Olivia's hand to lead her in.

'Not at all.' Jack answered on behalf of all of them.

---

Even though the doctor had warned them that the scene may be upsetting, Olivia and Mason were not prepared for what they saw.

'She looks so small connected to everything.' Mason pointed out something that he knew Olivia could see.

'Karen. I'm so sorry about not checking on you earlier. I should have.' Olivia wasn't sure if Karen would be able to hear her, being that she was in a coma.

'I'm sorry for calling you a bat when I was ten.' Mason made his apology. He started to think of anything he'd done wrong to Karen.

'It's too quiet in here. You wanna put the radio on?' Olivia knew that Karen didn't like being stuck in a quiet room. The room was quiet apart from the annoying beeping of the heart monitor, which was a harsh reminder of how serious the situation.

'Yeah. Karen hates being in a quiet room too. And maybe it will block out some of the beeping.' Mason thought of the same thing as Olivia. They both sat listening to the radio for ten minutes. They weren't saying anything to each other, but it was comforting knowing that the other was there.

'I like this song.' Olivia said as she heard the opening bars of music over the radio.

_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like you're sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see _

'Cause when your in you're darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on and be strong

_Taking each step one day at a time  
You can't loose your spirit  
Let live and let live _

_Forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone  
_

Mason looked at Olivia. They were both thinking the same thing. How much did they both wish that Karen had known they were there for her.

_  
'Cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on, and be strong  
_'Karen?' Olivia asked to nobody in particular. Karen's heart monitor had started going crazy. 'What's happening?' Olivia asked Mason, knowing he didn't know the answer.

'I'll get somebody!' Mason said as he ran out of the room.

'Oh my god.' Olivia cried to herself, the doctor's earlier words ringing loudly in her ears.

'Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside.' The doctor asked her as he ran into the room with a few other medical staff.

'Come on, Liv. Let them do their work.' Mason sobbed while dragging his hysterical sister out of the room._  
_

_No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry_

'What's going on?' Jack asked Mason, who was hugging Olivia tightly.

'I don't know. I really don't know.' Mason replied. 'She'll hang on. She's gotta hang on.' Mason said aloud to himself.

'_Cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on and be strong_

The doctor came out of the room what felt like hours later. Everybody stood up hoping he had good news. They couldn't tell by the doctor's expression what he was about to say.

'Could I speak to Miss Walker and Mr Walker?' The doctor addressed Olivia and Mason. 'Would you both come into my office?' Mason and Olivia looked at each other. Olivia grabbed Mason's hand before they followed the doctor into his office again.

'_Cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on and be strong_

**A/N: goes into hiding You all hate me now, don't you! I'm will update as soon as possible. Thank you to Panema, keisha4, karengraciewalker and Lindsey Grissom for reviewing the last chapter. Btw, you HAVE to read Lindsey's fic 'All Coming Back' and you have to review it so she'll update it. Linds, if you don't, I'm gonna start bugging ya! You have been warned! **


	22. A Year Ago Today

**A/N: Here's chapter 21. I think this is going to be my last chapter. sob Hope you enjoy! I forgot to add in my last chapter that the song I used was 'Be Strong' by Delta Goodrem. I know that Leo only featured in season 5/6/7 but he gets a mention here.**

_Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than a year ago today _

Olivia and Mason had been dreading today. It had been exactly a year since Karen had died. Since then, they'd been legally forced to live with Stan. He didn't try to control them. He didn't act like a parent to them. They only went home when they really needed to. Olivia and Mason spent most of their time with Will, Grace, Jack or Elliot. It was them that Olivia and Mason turned to when they needed something.

_Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today_

'What are you doing today?' Elliot asked Mason and Olivia.

'Going to Karen's grave.' Olivia answered gloomily. 'It's been a year today.' Elliot already knew this. He had just been checking if they had any plans.

And I just can't forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today

A great deal had changed in the last year. Grace had moved out of her and Will's apartment two months ago. She'd got married to Leo, a Jewish doctor she'd met in Central Park a few weeks before they'd been wed. Grace's wedding had been the first major event since Karen had died. However, she wasn't forgotten. Grace had asked that Karen's favourite song had been played and made a toast to her dead friend. Some people thought that it was distasteful to remind people of Karen at such a happy occasion, but Olivia and Mason had told them that even though this was a happy occasion, they were still reminded of Karen _because _she wasn't there, so it was only right that she be remembered, because it would have been wrong to forget about her.

_  
Another year gone by  
The tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today _

Olivia and Mason didn't cry much anymore. Sometimes they felt that they'd cried so much that they simply couldn't. It still hurt them every day that Karen had killed herself. She'd ended her own life.

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

'Why did she have to kill herself?' Olivia asked after placing flowers at Karen's gravestone.

'I don't know. And we probably never will. God only knows what was going through her head.' Mason answered his sister. 'It's something we're never going to understand. As much as we can try we never will.'

'Do you think it was deliberate?' Olivia asked even though she knew Mason didn't know.

'I guess we'll never know.'

And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do?  
And how many times did I fool myself  
Over you?

Olivia's mind kept going back to the morning of Karen's death.

'You know, every day I think about when I didn't go into her room that morning. I should have gone in. I shouldn't have assumed she was sleeping.' Olivia said while sobbing.

'Liv, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know that Karen would do that.' Mason tried to comfort her.

'Yeah, but if I had nearly two hours earlier, she might still be alive. And we wouldn't have live with dad. And we could have helped her. We should have been there for her. We weren't. Now she's dead. It's like she's punishing us for not being there for her. She is going to make us feel guilty for the rest of our lives.' Olivia said through heavy sobs.

'That's not what she was thinking. I know as much as she wouldn't do that to us.' Mason said while hugging his sister. 'She wouldn't hurt us like that.'

'If she wouldn't hurt us, why did she kill herself?'

_You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Love will never end  
_

'She loved us really. I don't think she would have deliberately tried to kill herself. I just can't be sure. And she had any sense she would know that we love her too. And that we miss her.' Mason was trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure Olivia.

_  
And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart _

'We've got to remember her as who she was before she died. The Karen who would take us to the zoo when we were little. The one that was always there for her when Dad screwed us over. The one who would always make sure we were okay before she would see to herself. You can't be mad at her for all this. You have to forgive her. Because it's just going to hurt you more over time if you don't.' Mason said while still hugging Olivia, who was also still crying.

'I know. I know.' Olivia sobbed onto Mason's shoulder.

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me

'Do you think Karen went to Heaven?' Olivia asked with a little smile playing on her face.

'Karen? Are you kidding?' Mason joked sarcastically. 'Of course she did. Should we head back to Uncle Jack's apartment?'

'Yeah. Let's go.' Olivia replied.

_You went away  
A year ago today _

'See you later Karen.' Mason said to Karen's gravestone.

'We'll be back soon. Honey.' Olivia added as they walked away from the graveside. Mason and Olivia took one last look in the direction of Karen's grave, before making their way out of the graveyard.

_  
You ran away  
A year ago today_

**A/N: Wow, that's me finished! There's chapter 21! Thanks to Panema, karengraciewalker, keisha4, all4christ0398, Lindsey Grissom and anybody else who reviewed but who I've accidentally missed out. Linds, thanks for all the help you gave me! You're great, hun! If anybody's interested, I might include a missing scene at Karen's funeral. Hope you enjoy! The song I used was 'A Year Ago Today' by Delta Goodrem.**


End file.
